Transformers X
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Tf:Prime and X-men:Evolution X-over. Lately, Jack has been going through something that both awe's and terrifies him. He's closing off his friends, slowly becoming more isolated. Now, only the X-men can help Jack control these amazing new powers, but will they find him before Magneto? Sorry, not much with the 'bots in this! Some friendship moments between Jack and Logan later o
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Ya'll! This is a TF: Prime and X-Men evolution cross-over! I'm new to the X-Men fandom, so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong! Updates will be slow, but enjoy it all the same! ^-^**_

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I sat up stark strait, gasping for air and sweating.

I looked around, panicing for a second, but then realized I was at home, and sighed. Releaved to find that I had just been having a nightmare.

_'But it was the same one I've been having for awhile...'_ I thought to myself as I stood, switching on my bedside lamp and going to look in the mirror on my dresser.

My eyes were sunken in small dark pools, showing the lack of sleep I'd been getting lately. Though my skin wasn't pale, but rather slightly tan, which was odd. I didn't stay in the sun too long on a daily basis, yet I still had a good, even tan.

I shook those thoughts away as I moved, going and opening my window to let in some fresh air. I then stuck my head out to stare at the dark, barren street.

The fresh, crisp, night air made a strange feeling stir inside me, an almost exhilerating, thrilling emotion that tickled at my flesh.

I loved the feeling.

I glanced back into my room to look at my digital clock. The red numbers flashed 2:30am.

Wonderful.

I retreated back into the house, the feeling dissapearing as I moved away from the window, leaving me feeling...lost...?

I looked back at my window. There wouldn't be any going outside for awhile, right? No, of course not. Arcee was close by, anyway. If there was any trouble, she'd be right there to help me.

I gave a determined nod as I made up my mind, and I went back to the window. I crawled out quietly, balancing myself on the large, thick tree branch outside my window.

I held onto the branch above me, walking slowly so that I could sit and rest my back on the tree trunk.

I slowly fell asleep as the wind blew by gently.

**Later, 3rd POV**

A yell of surprise came from outside, followed by a loud thump.

Recognizing it as Jack's voice, Arcee quickly exited the garage, going around the house.

She found Jack on the ground, groaning as he rubbed his head and slowly sat up. Arcee rolled forward, gently nudging the teen and gaining his attention.

"Jack, what're you doing out here?" She asked, watching as the raven haired human stood, dusting himself off.

"I was in that tree and fell out." He murmured, flushing slightly as he looked up at the branch that had served as his bed earlier. Arcee laughed slightly.

"Never heard of that before. Go get dressed, hotshot, you have school soon."

Jack just nodded, nodding as he quickly climbed up the tree and entered through his window once more.

Once inside the house, he closed the window and crossed over to his dresser. He decided a change would be nice, and instead of his usual outfit of a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, rather opting for a pair of ripped jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt.

The jeans hugged his waist comfortably, and Jack went to put on the shirt...

Jack gaped in shock at his reflection.

Through his skin, he could see his veins, blue and red, pulsing and pushing against his skin in time with his heart beat.

And his eyes were a bright, acid green with slitted pupils...

Jack gasped, pushing roughly away from the mirror and dresser, reaching up to touch a hand under his left eye.

But when he looked back in the mirror, everything was back to normal. No pulsing veins, no acid, cat like eyes, he only saw his normal self.

Jack gulped, but forced his racing heart to slow down. He then pulled on his shirt. The t-shirt faded towards the neck, and showed just how muscular he was (it was usually hidden with his normal long-sleeved shirt).

Jack shook his head vigerously, deciding it had just been his imagination.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I sighed with relief as I placed my books into my locker (knowing that shoving them in would only cause a mini avalanche).

The whole day had been strange, I'd found myself irritated over the smallest things. I'd also been unable to concentrate on anything, rather staring outside and wishing I could just ditch school and go out there.

But I couldn't.

I shut my locker, making sure it was locked before turning and heading towards the front doors of the school.

I kept my eyes down as more people rushed past me, knocking into me and pushing at my shoulders slightly as they squeezed past. I felt anger simmer in my veins slightly, but pushed the emotion aside as I got outside and went over to the large tree at the corner of the lot.

I pulled myself up into the tree, using the branches to aid me as I made it higher and higher.

Once I was out of view from the lot, I sat, resting my back against the tree trunk. I felt the deeply set irritation finally dissapear and I gave a sigh of relief, folding my arms behind my head as a breeze blew past.

Suddenly, all thoughts of the strange things from that morning left my mind.

**Bayvile, 3rd POV**

"Cerebro has picked up a new mutant signal. It's faint, but I've pinpointed it. It seems the new mutant is in Jasper Nevada."

Scott, Jean and the other X-men exchanged looks.

"Were you able to figure out who?" Scott finally asked, earning a sigh from the Professor.

"Sadly, no. The signal is still fairly faint, and it will be awhile until the mutant powers fully come out. But I need two of you to go to Jasper, and see if you can find the mutant before their powers become a problem." Professor Xavier replied, folding his hand together in his lap.

After a few minutes, Scott sighed.

"I'll go." He volunteered, earning a nod and smile from Professor X.

Then after another minute or two, Evan finally spoke up.

"I'll go too. It'll be cool, almost like vacation!" He said, offering a large grin.

Professor Xavier smiled.

"Alright then. Pack enough clothing for a week or so. And if you can't find the mutant, then come back."

"What if we do find them?" Scott asked, standing along with Evan.

"Then contact us right away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I grinned as I saw Arcee pull into the school parking lot. It had been a day and a half since the incident of falling out of the tree, and nothing else strange had happened yet, so all in all, I was pretty happy.

I hurridly moved, easily climbing back down the tree that had become my favorite place to wait. I then started towards Arcee, grinning.

Another teen suddenly came running from the school, and we collided.

Him and I both grunted in pain as we fell, landing with two hard thumps on the sidewalk. I fought to regain my lost breath while the other teen rubbed his head, groaning.

"Ouch...! I seriously need to watch where I'm going..."

He then noticed me.

"Oh! Gosh, sorry dude! You okay?" He asked, quickly getting up. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

He grinned offering a hand to help me up.

"I'm Evan." He said. I smiled, accepting the offered hand and standing.

"Jack, Jack Darby." I replied, shaking his hand.

I glanced over at 'Cee, then looked back at Evan.

"Well, I gotta get going. See you around, I guess." I hurridly said. I then went and got onto Arcee, pulling on my helmet.

"Yeah, see you later. Cool bike, by the way."

I grinned, nodding.

"Thanks."

'Cee quickly pulled out of the lot and sped off towards K.O Burger (since I had a shift to do).

"Kid seemed nice." She commented off-handedly. I nodded.

"Yeah. He must be new in town, I've never seen him around here." I replied, smiling. How nice he'd been even after colliding with me. He had to be new, I knew everyone in Jasper, and never saw the brown skinned, blonde haired teen.

We pulled into the K.O parking lot, and I got off.

"See you after work, Arcee."

"Yeah, see you."

**Later**

I sighed as I changed into a pair of pajama pants, wincing as my shoulder gave a loud pop.

I went into my bathroom, only to stop and stare at myself in the mirror.

The veins again pounded in time with my heart, pulsing against my skin. And with each pulse, a pain throbbed in my head.

I stared at myself in horror as my eyes suddenly became an acid green and my pupils became cat-like slits.

I gripped the edge of the counter tightly.

It cracked.

I looked down, terrified as I saw the now crushed edge of the counter. I slowly pried my shaking fingers away and looked at them. There wasn't a single scratch or drop of blood.

I fell to my knee's, clutching my head in my hands as my breathing quickend and my heart pounded at my rib cage.

What was happening to me?

**Somewhere in Jasper, 3rd POV**

Evan jogged up to Scott, resting his hands on his knee's while he attempted to catch his breath.

"What took you so long?" Scott asked, folding his arms as he raised a brow at the younger teen. Evan gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I ran into some dude, literally. He seemed pretty cool, had an awesome motorcycle too..." Evan murmured the last part more to himself than to Scott, who processed the information.

"It might be a good thing if we run into him at some point, it could probably benenfit us if we knew someone who lives here." He commented.

Evan simply shrugged.

"Whatever you say man. Jack seemed pretty cool."

"Jack?"

"Oh! That's his name. Jack Darby. He looks like he's as old as you." Evan replied, smiling as he straitend.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled, sighing and stretching his arms upward, his shoulder giving an audible pop.

The sound of a fast approaching skateboard alerted Jack in time for him to jump out of the way.

Jack grinned when he saw Evan, the slightly younger teen screeched to a hault, grabbing his skateboard.

"Oh! Hey man, wassup?" Evan cheerily greeted.

Jack laughed.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Evan!"

Both teens turned, looking to see another male running up. He stopped by Evan, placing a hand on the blonde haired male's shoulder as he panted.

"You really need to wait for me, seriously, you could've...Who's this?" The brown haired teen paused, looking at Jack as he asked the question.

Jack offered a smile and held out a hand to the new teen.

"My name's Jack Darby."

"Scott Summers." He replied, accepting the hand and shaking it.

"So this is the guy you were talking about yesterday?" Scott asked, looking at Evan, who nodded.

"Yeah, like I said, he's cool. Nothing like that dude we saw pickin' on the little guy with glasses."

"Raf?" Jack suddenly asked, eyes alert as his gaze snapped to Evan. They had to be talking about Vince, he was picking on Raf?

He started to run off, but Scott caught his shoulder.

"Hey! Easy, we drove the guy off. Your friend's fine." He said, voice calm.

Jack paused, examining Scott for a moment before deciding that the brunette was telling the truth.

"Well...Then I'm gratefull. My friends mean a lot to me...So thank you for helping Raf."

"Hey, no problem!' Evan replied, grinning widely.

"If you're really thankfull, then how about you show us around town? We are kinda...lost." Scott asked, wincing sheepishly.

Jack laughed, nodding.

"Sure, no problem. Just let me call my friend and tell her she doesn't need to pick me up." Jack replied. Scott and Evan nodded, waiting as Jack called Arcee.

**Later, Jack's POV**

"And that's basicly all Jasper has to offer." I concluded, sitting on the park bench. I then laughed at the surprised faces Evan and Scott gave.

"I know, not exactly the entertainment capital of the world, but it's home." I stated as Scott and Evan sat on either side of me.

Scott and Evan seemed pretty nice. I didn't have much trouble talking with them (which was strange, since I wasn't paticularly social).

Evan was a bit younger then me, and was energetic. All smiles, he liked to laugh and had a great personality. He reminded me somewhat of Miko, though not as loud as she could be, and he obviously thought things through instead of running strait into them.

Scott was nice, a little older than me. He reminded me a bit of Optimus, taking an almost leader like role with Evan. He thought his actions and words through, and though it was unsettling to not be able to see his eyes behind his red sunglasses, he was obviously a good person. Someone I'd like to be friends with, just like Evan.

"So, does anything exciting ever happen here?" Evan asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Not really, no." I replied, grinning as I leaned forward, elbows resting on my knees.

"So where are you guys from?"

"Bayvile. We're here for a...research project." Scott replied.

I took note of the pause, but pushed it aside in my mind.

I'd worry about it later, I was hanging out with my new two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I sat stark strait, gasping for air.

I then groaned, cradling my head in my hands, ignoring the fact I was soaked with sweat and...blood?

I quickly shoved my covers off and examined myself.

I nearly choked on my own tongue.

On my chest and arms, there were gashes, that looked to be done by claws. I pressed a hand to my neck and found two, light scratches.

I quickly got out of bed, going into my bathroom and cleaning the wounds while trying to wrap my mind around this. I didn't remember anyone, or any_thing_ coming into my room the night before.

I set aside the wet washcloth, then looked at my hands as though for an answer.

And I certainly got one.

The tips of my fingers were stained in my own blood, but my nails were _coated_ with it.

I was the one who'd done this?

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down and to clear my head. I then straitend my fingers, allowing them to be stretched out, completely flat.

I gasped, shuting my eyes tightly as a sudden pain stroked over my hands. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at my hands, now with not nails, but rather _claws_.

I understood now how I'd injured myself.

Something completely and utterly strange was happening to me.

I shook my head, standing abruptly. It didn't interfear with my daily life. I didn't have time to worry about this.

There was a knock from the front door, and I rushed to get dressed while mom answered the door. A few moments later, she called up.

"Jack! A couple boys are here to see you! They say their names are Scott and Evan?"

I grinned, rushing downstairs.

Since the day before had been a Friday, and all the 'bots were out on recon, I invited Evan and Scott to come over.

I jumpped the last few steps and ran to the door. Mom stood there, the door open as she talked to Scott and Evan. I grinned.

"Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." Scott replied, and I nodded eagerly, wrestling to get my shoes on.

"Jack?"

I glanced up at mom.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back before dinner. I'm just showing these guys around town."

Mom eyed Scott and Evan, then nodded with a sigh.

"Fine. Just make sure you have your phone, and be carefull."

"Always am." I replied, standing and kissing her cheek before heading out, Evan and Scott trailing behind me.

"Dude, your mom seems pretty cool." Evan said, walking a bit faster to keep up with me.

"She is, or at least until she makes organic tofu." I replied, chuckling as both Scott and Evan made faces.

"So, what do you guys want to see? Library? Park?"

"It doesn't matter to us, you choose." Scott said, smiling as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then...How about we go to the library first? If you need any books for your project, you can get some there." I suggested.

"Sounds good."

I changed the direction we were walking, shoving aside the dull throb of the gashes on my arms.

"So, anything exciting ever happen around here? Like alien sightings?" Evan asked suddenly. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, sorry to dissapoint you, but nothing _ever_ happens in Jasper."

'_Unless you count the fact I'm turning into some sort of freak._' I added mentally.

We continued on, talking about random things. Apparently, Evan and Scott lived at an intsitute, along with other teens and a few teachers. Even Evan's aunt, named Ororo.

"So, what's it like there?" I asked. Scott smiled.

"It's really nice, like one big family. We look out for eachother." He explained vaguely.

"Sounds amazing." I replied, offering a weak smile.

A big family...that was something I never really had.

We continued walking in silence for awhile. Then I heard Evan and Scott gasp and they stopped suddenly, I looked to them, opening my mouth to ask what was wrong.

"C'mon!" Evan said quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the ally between two stores. Scott followed and all three of us pressed up against the wall.

A woman walked past the ally, and once she had gone by, Scott and Evan sighed with relief.

"Guys? What was that about?" I asked hesitantly as Scott peaked out of the ally before nodding to Evan and I and we exited back onto the sidewalk.

"Uh...She's one of the teachers from our school!" Evan quickly replied before tugging me towards the now visable library.

I looked over my shoulder at the woman. She looked like a teacher, with a strict face and glasses framing her scarily hard glare that was sent at everything.

Something about her was dangerous. I didn't know what, or how I could even tell since she looked so normal, but there was something in the back of my mind telling me to stay away from her.

And for once, I knew for sure it wasn't any sort of paranioa.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Scott and Evan waved as Jack left them in front of the hotel they were staying in. But once the raven haired teen was out of sight, Scott and Evan looked at eachother with troubled expresions.

"What is Mystique doing here?" Evan asked. Scott thought for a moment as they went into the hotel and walked towards their room.

"Magneto must've sent her. They know there's a mutant here too." He finally said, unlocking the door and stepping into the room, Evan in his wake.

While Scott removed his shoes, Evan went to the laptop that was set up on a small desk. When Scott gave him a questioning look, Evan grimaced.

"We should tell Professor X, right?" He answered the unvoiced question. Scott nodded in understanding, going to sit on one of the two beds, the one placed just behind the desk.

Evan sent a video chast request, and it was answered a few moments later by Kitty.

"Like, hey guys! How's Jasper?" She asked, smiling brightly while the others all gathered around behind Kitty.

Scott smiled.

"Going pretty well, considering. But we need to talk to Professor X, is her there?"

"I'm right here, Scott."

The laptop cam was turned to Professor X.

"Mysitque is here, Magneto knows there's a mutant here, too." Scott said shortly.

Professor X frowned, folding his hands together as he thought over the fact of Mysitque's unwelcome presence.

"I see. As long as she doesn't attempt to harm either of you or anyone else, then all we can do is try our best to find the mutant." Professor X finally said. Scott and Evan both nodded in understanding before the cam turned again back to everyone else, though Ororo was in front now.

"So how are both of you doing? Are you well?" She asked, giving a gentle smile to the two teens.

"We're doing great, Aunty O. We even made a friend!"

"A friend?"

Evan nodded, grinning widely while Scott leaned forward.

"Yeah. His name's Jack Darby, sixteen, really nice." Scott explained, adjusting his sunglasses.

"And you're sure he's trustworthy?" Ororo asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, totally Aunty O! He's super cool, he's been showin' us around, he knows all about Jasper. Says that there hasn't been anything wierd happening though, and he should know, since everyone knows everything going on aroun' here." Evan replied.

"Yeah, he's definately not in line with the Brotherhood, just an average kid, though he seems to have a lot more respect and honor then other teens around here." Scott confirmed, smiling.

"He zounds like a nice guy!" Kurt spoke up from behind Ororo, causing everyone to laugh.

**Next Day, Jack's POV**

I sighed with relief as I walked down the street, glad that my shift at K.O Burger was done for the day.

I wasn't paying attention, so I ran into someone half way across the empty park.

"Oh, sor-"

I began, but cut myself off when I looked up and saw Vince, along with a few of his friends.

He scowled at me, then forcefully shoved me back.

"Watch it, Darby!"

I frowned but kept my eyes on his face, staring him down. If there was one thing I knew, it was to never back down, _especialy_ from Vince.

"Whatever Vince."

He grabbed the front of my shirt and glared at me.

"Don't even try acting like your better then me, Darby!"

"I'm not acting Vince. _Everyone_ is better than you, 'cause they don't make empty threats." I replied sharply.

Vince was stunned for a moment, slack jawed while his friends watched, wide-eyed. He then recovered and drew back a fist.

Again, I felt something akin to a tug at the back of my mind and I realized that the sensation was a warning that definately meant danger was about to come my way.

I didn't think and followed my instinct. While one of my hands tightly gripped the wrist of the arm that held my collar, I drew back my other hand and my fingers curled. I growled and scratched across his face.

Vince yelped in pain, releasing me and stumbling back while holding his face.

When his hands moved, I gasped.

Blood trickled from three, large gashes that went from below his right eye, over his nose to end above his left eye.

I looked down at my hand in horror as I saw the claws from before had returned, now tipped with Vince's blood. I looked up to see Vince and his friends looking at me in horror, one of the girls hidding behind the boys.

"I-I...I am so sor-"

"FREAK!"

I stumbled back in shock, landing with a thump on the ground as Vince and his cronies began to scramble backwards, trying to get away from me.

"Wh-what-?"

I gasped in pain, using an arm to cover my face as two of the guys began to chuck small stones at me. They stung against my skin and I crawled back, trying to put distance between me and them. It wasn't hard to do, since they ran off, scared witless.

I slowly moved my arm away from my face and examined my arms, still trembling slightly, scared from what just happened.

Standing, I went over to a puddle left from the rain earlier that morning and I looked at my reflection.

My eyes glowed an acid green, and my pupils were slit.

I had to get home, or risk having more stones thrown at me.

I'd figure things out later.

**Hey everyone who reads this! I need you're help to figure out exactly what Jack's powers are (besides super strength, that is). So either review with what you think they should be, or Pm me what you think, doesn't matter to me. Anywho, later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack hissed slightly as he dabbed at the tiny cut on his cheek, left there by a sharp stone one of the other teens had thrown.

His eyes continued to flicker between the normal, blue-grey shade, and the acid green iris' with slit pupils. And his claws had vanished, only leaving a dull ache in Jack's fingers.

The small cuts from the stones had already healed shut, though his skin was still stained with dry blood from the wounds. The only traces left were a few ugly bruises (left from larger stones) and the still prominent sting from the rocks.

_'I have to learn how to get a grip on these..these things!'_ Jack thought to himself as he finished cleaning off the last of the blood.

He stared at his hands then, wondering how the claws always came and went without warning. Maybe emotions controlled them? He had, after all, only changed when he was scared and dead-set on protecting himself from impending danger.

Only one way to test it.

Jack thought of something that never failed to make him angry, his father. How the man had promised to always love Jack and his mom, promised he'd always be there, then left them. Left, taking all the money they had.

Jack flinched as the claws returned, making the dull pain in his fingers grow. A glance in the mirror showed blazing green eyes, slit pupils dialated.

Jack then focused on calming himself down. The claws shrank away, leaving normal, human nails in their wake. But his eyes remained the same. After waiting five minutes, they still remained as blazing green orbs, pupils dialated.

Ten minutes, then twenty.

Finally, his eyes returned to normal, and Jack found himself gazing into a completely normal reflection.

Jack shut his eyes, gulping before forcing his breathing to stay calm. Starnge things happened on a daily bases in his life ever since the 'Bots came along.

_'Though nothing compares to how freaky THIS is.'_ Jack added mentaly as he opened his eyes again.

**Somewhere else in Jasper, 3rd POV**

"Hey Professor Xavier, have you learned anymore about the new mutant?" Scott asked, leaning closer to the laptop cam.

"Nothing yet, but the signal is becoming stronger. As soon as we find out who exactly the mutant is, then all of us will come speak with their parents."

"All of you? Who's going to take care of the newbies?"

"Rogue will be staying behind, along with Beast." The professor replied, folding his hands under his chin. Scott gave a nod of understanding, glancing over to Evan, who exited the bathroom.

"Alright. We'll keep trying until then, keep an eye on Mystique too. Though I'm sure she hasn't found anything yet either." Scott said.

"As long as Mystique doesn't make contact first, then everything should go relatively smooth."

"With all due respect, Professor, when has _anything_ ever gone smoothly?"

**Next day, Jack's POV**

I walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the people that pushed past me.

My hands were shoved in my pockets, since I was still scared that the claws would return, and more people would try and hurt me and call me a freak or monster.

I stopped when the tug at the back of my mind came, and I turned just in time to see the woman from the day before, the one that Scott and Evan had avoided, reaching and grabbing my shoulder.

"Uh, do you need something, ma'am?" I asked hesitantly, deciding to not ignore the warning that pulled and my mind and try to get away from her quickly.

"You. You were with Summer's and Daniel's yesterday."

Summer's and Daniel's? Scott and Evan's last names, I remembered.

"Yes, I was." I replied shortly, a bit sharply. She raised a brow at my tone, but continued to grip my shoulder.

"Where are they?" She asked, and I felt my eyes narrow.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that." I replied, venom lacing my voice as I took one hand out of my pocket and gripped her forearm. "So please let go, I have somewhere I need to be."

She frowned at me, and her grip tightend painfully, but I refused to show her I was in pain.

"Where are they?" She asked again.

Anger began to boil in my veins and I glared heatedly at her.

"As if I'd tell you!" I growled, feeling my nails become claws, I sank them into her forearm.

She yowled in pain as I quickly forced my claws to vanish (something I'd practiced the night before until my fingertips began to bleed) and I bolted.

I weaved around people, my heart pounding in my ears as I heard the woman yelling after me.

Great, now someone else knew about my strange new adaptations.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw her running after me. I quickend my pace (since when I could run so fast, I never knew). I had the advantage, knowing Jasper like the back of my hand, and plenty of places to turn and try to lose her.

But my luck had to run out sometime.

I turned onto an ally, only to find I'd made a wrong turn onto a dead-end ally.

I skidded to a stop, staring at the brickwall that seperated the buildings from the dump. I then turned to look behind me and saw the woman approaching.

Her appearence changed, and her skin became blue, her hair longer and red, and she wore strange clothing. She was like me, she was different from other people.

But she was more dangerous than I.

Most definately more dangerous.

"So you're the new mutant. I was expecting someone more compliant." She commented.

I felt fear twist my stomach, and my claws came out (and my eyes most likely changed as well).

"A...Mutant...?" I murmured, more to myself. So that's what I was? That's what was happening to me?

"I see. Summers and Daniels don't know what you are, so no one's explained to you what you are becoming." She said, raising a brow as she slowly walked towards me.

"Stay away." I demanded, cursing myself for my voice being so weak. She laughed, only continuing to come closer.

"Stay away...Stay away...! STAY AWAY!"

I suddenly felt power pulse through me. I screamed in pain as the sound of cracking and shifting came, and it felt as though liquid fire was pulsing through my veins.

My shoes tore as my feet shifted, elongating (A/N: like Kurt as his normal, fuzzy, lovable self). Another scream tore my throat as my shirt as ripped up when large spikes of bone pierced through the skin over the back of my shoulders.

I slowly stood back up from my crouch as my hair lengthend slightly and became untamed, spiking in different directions. My claws as well lengthend considerably.

I stared down at myself in shock and horror.

"Don't you see? You are different, a mutant, just like me. I was sent to find you so that we could help you. My name is Mystique."

I looked up at the woman. Even though her voice had become soft and warm, I could still feel the warning sensation grip my throat.

"'We'?" I murmured questioningly. She smiled (though I could see through the act).

"The brotherhood."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

(A/N: I'll try and get a picture up of Jack in this form)

**3rd POV**

Jack began to slowly shift his feet, and Mystique grinned triumphantly, thinking the raven haired teen would come forward.

She was shocked when Jack went into a deep fighting stance, hands up and ready to strike with razor sharp claws.

"I don't trust you. I don't know how, but I know you're dangerous. I don't want your help, _Mystique_." He finally said, spitting out the name that tasted vile on his tongue.

The blue woman stared at him, stunned, but then scowled.

"Very well then. It seems that force is needed to..._convince_ you." She replied, getting into a fighting stance.

Jack let out a strangely feral growl, showing off new, sharp fangs. His pupil's dialated, focusing solely on the threat before him.

Jack was surprised (if only for a moment) when Mystique shifted into a different person. The form of a man, with long, metal claws sprouting from his knuckles and a strange outfit on.

Mystique attacked!

Jack quickly leapt away, landing in a crouch, his newly shaped feet allowing him to land silently (though it felt odd to not be able to touch his heels to the ground).

"Leave me alone!" Jack demanded, voice threatening.

He moved forward with ease, his claws clashing with the metal claw-like items from the forms knuckles.

He leaned forward, pressing close to the deadly figure, but his face held no fear, but rather determination. Jack bore his fangs at Mystique, a growl tearing his throat as they both pushed away in unison.

It went on like this for several minutes, almost like a dance. Claws clashing, feral sounds exchanged, and both dodging dangerous attacks.

Soon, the woman shifted from a male form to a female form. A woman with brown skin and white hair.

Jack was able to avoid a large gust of wind sent his way.

He didn't want to fight, he'd never done so before and it scared him how it felt so...so _natural_.

Jack glanced at the fence, judging it's heighth quickly before building up strangth in his legs and jumping.

He pushed off one of the walls and launched over the high fence, landing with a light thud on the other side before taking off along the edge of the dump.

He picked up speed as he heard Mystique blast through the fence behind him.

Everything Jack passed by was a blurr, he could only hear the pounding of his heart in his ears, running on high adrenaline.

Jack quickly climbed up a pile of scrap metal placed aside, and when he reached the top, he slammed his foot into a large piece of metal, sending it crashing down on an unsuspecting Mystique.

The woman cried out, changing back into her normal form as she tumbled down the large hill of various things. She was cut by pieces of sharp metal and glass as she did.

Jack forced himself to look away and ran off as his body painfully shifted back to normal. He had to now hide from Mystique and his mom during the school hours for the rest of the day (since he decided after the incedent with Vince and his friends, it wouldn't be wise to go to school).

**Elsewhere, 3rd POV**

"Scott, Evan. We found the identity of the new mutant, his powers have now almost fully developed."

Scott and Evan looked at eachother, sharing a happy look before turning back to the laptop.

"That's great, Professor. So who is it?" Scott asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Do you remember that friend that you told us about the other day?"

"Yeah, Jack, really awesome guy." Scott replied, brows furrowing.

"Jackson Darby, age sixteen. He is the new mutant."

"WHAT!"

Everyone on the other end jumped when both males screamed this in unison.

"Professor X, you've gotta be kidding! Jack's never done anything strange!" Evan exclaimed as he leaned on the back of the chair Scott sat in.

Professor Xavier grimaced as he laced his hands together.

"Yes. But many times it is those you least suspect." He replied before shifting slightly.

"We will be heading to your location soon, and should be there tomorow afternoon. Will you be able to take us to Jackson's house so we may speak with his parents?"

"Yeah, but his mom's a nurse, it might be hard to go there when she's there." Scott stated, pursing his lips.

"What about his father?"

"He doesn't have one." Evan answered while Scott thought over the new developments for a moment.

"I see. We are on our way."

**Next Day, 3rd POV**

Jack yawned as he stretched out on the large branch he reclined on.

He considered himself lucky, being able to find a large tree that could support his weight, well out of anyone's view. Deeming it safe, Jack had, hours before, pulled himself up into the tree and dozed in the warm sunlight. Though he still stayed very aware, so that if his new senses warned him of danger, he would be ready to move.

Jack sighed as he looked at his hands, his claws already out (he still was no where _near_ having complete control of them).

Why...why..._why_?

Why was this happening _now_ of all times?

At least now he knew what he was. A mutant. But Scott and Evan knew about mutants?

"Maybe I should talk to them about this..." Jack mumbled, brow furrowed. But he then shook the thought away.

No, this was his problem. It would also run the risk of losing his new friends.

Jack sighed again as his claws lengthend for a moment, then shrunk back to normal nails.

He stood, gripping onto the branch above him to balance himself. He then took a deep breath, time to see how far his mutant abilities extended.

Jack first pulled off his shoes, tossing them to the ground (in case his bones again shifted, he would rather not try and explain another pair of ruined shoes to his mom). Then, gathering his nerve, Jack jumped.

He landed silently, knees bending to absorb the shock so that he rested in a crouch.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his shoes back on. He then stood, looking around for anyone else, then took off deeper into the cover of tree's, his speed picking up rapidly to unhuman speeds as he did.

**Darby Household, 3rd POV**

June's eyes lifted from the book she read as a knock sounded at the door.

"Coming!' She quickly called, setting the book aside and standing. She sprinted over to the door and unlocked it, opening it.

"Scott! Evan! How are you both doing? And who are your friends?" June greeted, glancing at the large group of people behind the two familiar teens.

"Hello Ms. Darby. My name is Charles Xavier, I run an institute, you might have heard Scott and Evan talking about it?"

June looked at the one who'd spoken. A man in a wheelchair, who smiled kindly.

"I've not heard them talk about it, but Jack told me briefly what they told him." June replied, smiling.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes. May we come in?" Professor X replied, gesturing inside the house.

June pursed her lips, thinking for a moment, then nodded, stepping aside to let the group in.

They moved to the living room, taking seats in various places. And after June settled, Professor X spoke.

"As I said before, Ms. Darby, I own an institute, dedicated to aid those with special gifts and abilities. I came because I would like to invite your son, Jackson, to join us at the institute."

June raised a brow.

"But Jack doesn't have any special gifts or talents."

Professor Xavier chuckled.

"They are not exactly normal gifts. Perhaps an explination is in order?"

"If you wouldn't mind." June replied, crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands on her knee. Professor Xavier nodded.

"Very well, but please don't inturupt and keep an open mind."

June merely nodded.

"There are certain people born with a very special gene, the X gene, to be precise. This gene is what creates very special people, mutants."

June's brows rose in shock, but she remained quiet, letting the man continue.

"The institue is a place that protects mutants, and helps them learn control over the special abilities the X gene grants them. Take Kurt over here, for example."

Professor X gestured to a teen, about the same age as Jack. The boy grinned happily, then vanished in a large puff of smoke, only to reappear next to June in another puff of smoke.

June gaped in surprise, leaning away slightly for a moment.

"And we recently found that your son, has the X gene."

June's gaze snapped to Professor Xavier, and she opened her mouth to protest, but Scott and Evan suddenly stepped forward.

"It's true, Mrs. Darby! Really!" Evan exclaimed as he looked from June to Professor Xavier and back.

"Professor Xavier has been helping all of us control our powers as best he can. That's why I wear these, so I won't end up accidently destroying everything." Scott said as he moved to crouch next to June's seat and tapping his sunglasses.

June thought over this for a long moment. Could they be right? It would explain why Jack had recently been avoiding her and the 'bots.

"I...I'm not sure what to think about all this. All of you are...mutants?" June directed the question to the others.

"Ja! Even Profezor X!" Kurt spoke up, earning a slight smile from June. The other teens and two adults next to Professor Xavier nodded in argeement.

"So if Jack really is a mutant, then you can help him control these...powers? And can keep him safe?"

"Yes." Professor Xavier replied, meeting June's gaze evenly.

After a moment of silence, a red headed girl of about eighteen steped forward.

"Professor Xavier has tooken good care of all of us. It's just like a big family at the institute."

June was about to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the door being opened and then shutting.

"Mom! I'm home!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Darby House, Jack's POV**

I sighed with relief as I finally got home.

Going onto the front steps, I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I then pushhed it open and entered the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out, leaning agaist a wall and pulling off my socks and shoes.

I then quickly walked towards the livingroom, giving my explination as to why I was late from 'school' (I'd been avoiding it for the past couple of days, and already had practiced the lie so I knew it down pat).

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late! Mrs. Henridge asked me to stay behind and help-"

I immedieately stopped in the middle of my sentance as I entered the livingroom, only to find it filled with not only mom, Scott and Evan, but also many strangers as well (most close to my age).

"Oh...Uh...Hi?" I said slowly, glancing between the group and mom.

"Mom? Who _are_ these people?" I asked, raising a brow at her.

She stood and moved over to me, gently grabing my arm and sitting me down where she'd previously been sitting.

"Jack, This is Professor Charles Xavier. He runs the institute Evan and Scott are from."

My brow furrowed as I looked at the man who smiled kindly from his wheelchair. There was no sense of danger gripping at me, so I figured I was safe (though the burly man that stood behind him looked very..._violent_). So I managed a kind smile and leaned forward, holding out a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Evan and Scott have told me a bit about the institute, must be hard to keep an eye on so many people." I greeted as he shook the hand I offered. He returned my smile.

"I see. Scott and Evan have told us a lot about you, they said you were a good person, and now I believe them."

I leaned back into the chair as mom sat on the arm of the chair.

"Thanks. But if you don't mind my asking, why are you here? Is Evan and Scott's project overdue?"

"Project?" The brown skinned woman repeated in slight surprise. She looked at Evan and Scott, who shrugged.

"What? We needed a cover story."

"Cover...Story...?"

**3rd POV**

Everyone saw Jack's face go from calm to confused and aprihensive.

Professor X sighed.

"Perhaps we better start with the reason we came here." He murmured, folding his hands calmly in his lap.

"Jackson-"

"Jack. Please, just Jack." The raven haired teen cut in, and the professor nodded.

"Very well then, Jack. I would like to extend an invitation to you to join the institute."

Jack's brows rose in surprise.

"Why?"

Professor Xavier smiled, chuckling at Jack's evident shock.

"This is a bit difficult to explain. You see, the institute is for those who are gifted with a special gene. The X gene."

"The...The what?"

"The X gene. Certain people are gifted with this, and from it, they gain special abilities. Those with these abilities are mutants."

No one failed to notice a flash of strong emotion flicker across Jack's features. But it vanished just as quickly as it had come.

"Mutants? I thought those were just fiction?" Jack commented, earning a few small laughs from the whole group of teens and adults.

"No, very far from it, actually. The reason Evan and Scott first came here was to find a new mutant signal that came up, not for a project. But please, don't be angry, they didn't tell you to protect you."

Jack pursed his lips and simply listened intently. Professor Xavier was glad to see this, and continued.

"The institute not only protects mutants, but also teaches them how to control their gifts."

"But then why are you inviting me? I'm no mutant." Jack suddenly said, head tilting in confusion.

Everything was silent for a moment as the X-men all watched Jack intently. The raven haired teen squirmed uncomfortably under the attention he was being given.

"Jack. Have you recently been experiencing strange occurences?" Professor X asked, watching the teen shift in his seat.

"...No. Why?"

"You're terrible at lying, bub." Logan suddenly spoke up. His gruff voice startled Jack, making the teen look at Logan.

Jack then looked down at his lap were his hands rested limply, his hair hiding his face.

"Jack?"

The boy twitched slightly when June touched his arm gently.

"If it's true, if you are a mutant, then don't you want to know how to control your powers? They can keep you safe, too-"

"I don't need help." Jack suddenly snapped, standing abruptly.

"So, you have been experiencing strange things recently." Professor X concluded as he watched Jack.

The teen's hair still hid his eyes, and he stood stiffly, hands balled in fists.

"It doesn't matter. I don't trust you, so why should I go to the institute? I'm taking care of myself just fine, I'm learning to control my abilities on my own. I don't need, and don't _want_ your help."

Jack then turned storming off.

"Jack! Jackson Darby! Professor Xavier, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." June said, jumping when she heard the front door slam.

Professor X offered a kind smile.

"It's quite alright. He has a point, he doesn't know if he can trust us." he replied before looking over at Evan and Scott.

"He trusts both of you, maybe you can convince him that the institute is the best choice for him."

Scott and Evan both nodded hesitantly.

"Can do, Professor X. But...Where did Jack go?"

**Jack's POV**

"Jack? What're you doing up there?"

I shifted from my seat on the thick tree branch, looking down to see Arcee in her alt mode.

"Hey 'Cee..." I murmured quietly in reply.

"What's wrong, Partner?" She asked, her voice soft and concerned.

I sighed, gently jumping down next to her and sitting, back against the tree trunk.

"Arcee...I don't know what to do."

"About what?" She asked, shifting and sitting next to me (we luckily were too far from the road and Jasper for anyone to see us).

"It...It's hard to explain. I've been invited to join an institute in some place called Bayvile. But I don't know if I should go...I'm not sure if I can trust them." I explained, leaning into Arcee's hand as she lightly cupped my shoulders.

"An institute?"

"They say they can help me with some...things I've been going through." I replied, accepting the comfort she offered.

She gave me a look of concern, her hand moving to gently turn my head, making me look at her.

"You haven't said anything was wrong with you, Jack."

I pursed my lips for a moment, thinking over my reply.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, can you _show_ me?"

I hesitated for a second. Should I?

This was _Arcee_ my friend, my partner. She wouldn't call me a freak or be scared of me, she was a slaging _Cybertronian_ for goodness sake.

I nodded, standing and taking a few steps back.

"Alright. Just...just _don't_...don't freak out, okay?"

She gave me a look, raising a brow. With a grimace, I worked myself into a silent fury. I then felt the slight pain in my fingers as my nails hardend and extended into the now familiar charp claws, and I opened my eyes, knowing that now they were acid colored and slit pupiled.

Arcee was watching me shocked, and everything was silent. I finally spoke up.

"The institute helps protect mutants, since not many people would be happy about mutants if they knew. They also teach mutants how to control their abilities. Arcee, I'm a mutant."

I looked down at my feet, waiting for her to do something, anything.

My eyes widend when I was suddenly lifted and hugged close by Arcee.

"Jack, why didn't you say anything? This is why you've been avoiding everyone, isn't it? You were scared to say anything. Jack, I'm so sorry." Arcee murmured as she hugged me closer.

I closed my eyes as I refused to let tears fall, and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"You don't have to be...But Arcee...What am I going to do? Should I really trust them?"

Arcee gently set me back on the ground as I forced my claws to vanish (though I learned by now that my eyes would remain cat-like for at least twenty minutes more). She sighed.

"Jack, no one can make that decision for you. Do you know how to control your abilities?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to be able to?"

I nodded.

"Alright. And do these people seem untrustworthy?"

I pondered it for a moment.

"No...The other students looked really happy, actually."

Arcee smiled at me, leaning down slightly so we were almost face-to-face.

"Then it sounds to me like you've already made your decision."

I grinned lightly.

"Yeah, I...I guess I have. But what about mom? And will the 'cons follow me?" I replied. A contemplative look crossed her faceplates.

"Well, I'll stick around to make sure your mom's safe. I'll talk with Ratchet, he can probably make a device to hide your life signal from the 'cons." She finally said.

"What about you?"

She paused for a moment, glancing down at the ground for a second.

"I'll be fine partner. As long as you promise to be safe..._And_ visit whenever you can."

I grinned, nodding.

"Got it."

She then shifted into her alt mode.

"Now come on, hot-shot, let's get you back home."

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy that y'all are liking this story! I need some help from you guys. What should Jack's x-men name be? And if you guys want to see something in the story, tell me through a review or pm! Luv u all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darby House, Jack's POV**

As I entered the house again, I could hear Evan and Scott speaking.

"We looked everywhere, professor. We couldn't find him."

So they'd been looking for me.

I took a deep breath as I silently shut the door. I pressed my forehead to the wood, gathering my nerve before slowly entering the livingroom.

"I'm back."

Everyone looked over, and I shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

"I am so sorry for talking like that, and for walking out too. I know you just want to help, but I'm just so new to these powers, I wasn't sure if my sense was just acting up or if you guys really _weren't_ a danger..."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, cutting my own rambling off. Professor Xavier rolled forward in his wheelchair, and smiled kindly up at me.

"There's no need to apologize, I know how hard this must be for you, and how confusing it is. And what do you mean by your 'sense'?"

I flushed slightly in embarrassment, and stared at my feet.

"I...Well..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. The professor just chuckled, patting my knee.

"Nevermind. Now please, come sit, this is your home after all."

I nodded, smiling slightly as I went to sit in the chair I'd been in an hour or so before. Mom came over, politely smacking the back of my head.

"H-Hey!"

"Jackson Darby, don't you ever run off like that again! For all I knew you could've been hit by a car or something and I'd be none the wiser!" She scolded.

I winced slightly, giving a sheepish smile.

"Mom, I'm fine! I just needed some time to think." I replied, smiling hesitantly as I looked at the group of teens that stood behind Professor Xavier.

"I wanted to ask, does the institute really help you guys control your powers? Help you guys not...lose control and hurt people?"

The question was a painful one to ask, but I had to. I had already hurt Vince unintentionally, and didn't want to hurt mom, Miko or Raf.

One of the girls, about Miko's age grinned, nodding as she replied.

"Yeah! It's, like, really nice at the institute too. And even if it's, like, a little crowded, we're all one big family!"

I smiled, nodding before I looked at Professor Xavier.

"Then...I accept your invitation to the institute, Professor Xavier." I finally said.

Evan cheered, coming over and playfully putting me into a headlock while Scott grinned and patted my shoulder. The professor smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Will you be coming with us back to the institute? Or would you like to come on your own in a week or so?"

"I have a few loose ends to tie up, so I'll come, probably by train. What about school?" I replied, tilting my head.

"You will be signed up at Bayvile High, just like all the other teens at the institute."

"Alright." I nodded before looking at mom.

"Are you okay with this?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course, I want you to be safe, Jack. And I know this is important to you. I'll be fine, just call when you can and _be carefull_." Her voice became slightly accussing as she pointed a threatening finger at me.

I laughed, along with everyone else in the room. I then shifted so I sat on my knee's in the chair and I hugged her.

**A few days later, 3rd POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?"

Jack winced, rubbing his now aching ear as he leaned away from Miko. When the raven haired male was sure that she was done yelling, he sighed.

"Just what I said. I was invited to stay at an institute in Bayvile, and I accepted. I'm going to take a train there in two days." Jack explained slowly.

Raf hesitantly moved forward.

"But what if the 'cons follow you?" He asked, worry evident in his eyes. Jack smiled softly.

"Arcee and I already talked to Ratchet. He's made a device that will hide my life signal." He replied, ruffling the twelve year olds hair.

"Jack."

The raven haired teen looked up to Optimus, who kneeled down to be slightly more leveled with Jack.

"Is this truely what you want?"

"Yeah...Yeah, it is. I'll visit on holidays and stuff, so it won't be forever." Jack assured the Prime, who nodded.

"Very well. Never forget, you are always welcome here."

"Believe me, there's no chance of me forgeting."

The teen then sighed, stepping back a few steps.

"I won't be going to school for the last day I have here, so this is good bye. For now, at least." Jack said, offering a meek smile.

Raf and Miko ran forward to hug Jack tightly, which he returned. He then looked at 'Bee and Bulk.

"You better take care of these guys, or you'll be answering to me." He joked gently. Bulk and 'Bee both laughed, nodding.

Jack then looked at Ratchet.

"See you later, Ratchet."

The medbot seemed a bit surprised, never having talked much with the teen, he thought he would have been overlooked. He gave a slight nod and grunted in agreement.

Jack finally turned to look at Optimus. He was surprised when the Prime actually lifted him in his palm.

"Jack. You have been, and shall always be a worthy ally, and friend, of the Autobots. Do not hesitate to call if you are ever in need, and...be safe."

Jack grinned widely, moving forward. He surprised everyone when he pressed his palm to Optimus' chasis, right over the Prime's spark.

"Thank you, Optimus. I promise to be carefull."

**Night before leaving, Jack's POV**

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I'd been practicing how to make my claws grow and vanish, and was now pretty good at it. But an hour earlier, my eyes had become the cat pupiled, acid colored orbs, and refused to return to normal.

I don't know how, but I knew they wouldn't go back to normal again.

Ever.

With a groan, I turned and went to my bed, flopping down on it with a huff. Looking at my clock, I grimaced when the numbers flashed 2:08AM.

I'd been unable to sleep, to excited and nervous to calm down.

"Jack?"

I looked up and saw mom standing in my doorway, wrapped up in a robe and staring at me tiredly.

"Mom...! What are you doing awake?"

Mom smiled wearily.

"I can't sleep. And it seems you can't either." She replied, gesturing to my rumpled clothes.

I shrugged as I sat up, legs dangling over the edge of my bed. She moved forward and used a hand to make me look at her, her eyes concerned.

"Jack...your eyes!"

"Yeah. They'd flash betwwen normal and this, but now they're stuck like this...They won't return to normal again. You're...you're not scared, are you?" I replied hesitantly.

Mom laughed.

"Scared of you? Jack, you could never scare me. Why don't we go downstairs? It's obvious that neither of us are going to sleep tonight."

I nodded, standing and following her down into the kitchen.

I grinned as I sat on the bar stool, leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I remembered how many times mom and I had sat here. Whenever mom had a bad day at work, I'd make her something to eat (I was the better cook out of the two of us) and would let her vent her thoughts on me.

Or when I'd have troubles in school or at work, mom and I would sit at the island and talk.

I raised a brow when mom came down a few minutes later after me, a bundle in her arms.

"Mom? What's that?" I asked as she sat next to me. She smiled softly before handing the bundle to me.

I unfolded it, and found myself staring at a cobalt blue hoodie. A small, red Autobot insignia was stitched on the left shoulder.

I grinned as I looked up at mom.

"This is so cool. How did you put the 'bot insignia on the sleeve?" I asked. Mom shrugged.

"It took awhile, but I managed. I thought you might like to keep the 'bots close, in a way." She replied, grinning.

"Thanks mom, I love it." I murmured warmly, hugging her tightly.

"Well, if you're really thankfull, you could make something to eat." She said, smiling in a way that reminded me of a small child asking for candy. I raised a brow, then sighed, folding the hoodie up and standing.

"Fine. What do you want me to make?"

"Hmm...We have pleanty of time! How about monkey bread?" She replied cheerfully, head tilting.

I sighed, nodding as I went and began gathering the ingredients.

"So, are you excited?" Mom asked.

I glanced at her for a moment over my shoulder, then shrugged.

"Yeah, I am. But I wish the circumstances were different, y'know." I replied, my eyes falling to the ground for a moment sadly before returning back to the shelves of ingredients.

"Will you call once your train gets to Bayvile?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to give more than one word answers?"

"Nope." I replied again, smirking as my mom laughed.

**A couple hours later, 3rd POV**

Jack grinned as June made a sound of delight as she tasted the monkey bread.

"Jack, this is amazing. How can you be better at cooking then me?"

Jack laughed.

"I've had pleanty of practice." Jack simply replied, acid colored eyes glinting with happiness as he pulled some of the monkey bread apart.

"We should probably save some, you could take it to base for Miko, Raf and Fowler." The onyx haired teen commented before taking a bite.

"Alright, I'll do that...Are you packed?"

Jack nodded in reply as he swallowed.

"Yeah. All my clothes and a couple other things are packed, but if I forgot something, you can probably just send it." Jack explained as he tore off another piece of the monkey bread.

Silence filled the room, but it was a comfortable one.

"I'm going to miss you." June suddenly murmured, looking at Jack sadly. Jack looked at her, sadly smiling.

"I'll miss you too, mom."

**A few hours later, Jack's POV**

Arcee pulled into the train station parking lot, and I got off, removing my helmet and pulling the hood of my new hoodie up to hide my new eyes in shadow. I then gently put the helmet in Arcee's compartment as her holoform fizzled to life.

While mom pulled into the spot next to us, Arcee's holoform hugged me.

"Take care of yourself partner, or I'll hunt you down." She lightly joked, making me chuckle.

"Now I wouldn't want that, would I? Don't worry, 'Cee, I promise I'll be careful." I replied as I returned the hug.

I then turned to mom and hugged her, she returned it tightly.

"Be safe, call me when you get there, alright?"

"Got it."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I replied, forcing myself to hold back unwanted tears. Arcee then spoke up.

"Better get going, hot-shot. Your train'll be leaving soon."

I nodded, pulling away from mom and giving her a peck on the cheek as I picked up my two suitcases (easy for me, since I was now amazingly strong).

With one last farewell, I ran into the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bayvile, 3rd POV**

Evan and Scott ran around happily, trying to make sure everything was picked up for Jack's arrivel. Everyone was surprised by how highly Scott and Evan thought of Jack, but helped anyway they could.

Or most of them, at least. Kurt was just porting from place to place, cheering happily.

"I can't vait 'till he gets here! Ve should throw a party vor zim! And ve can 'ave zoda and chips and-!"

Kurt was cut off when Logan suddenly grabbed his tail, pulling him into a chair.

"Sit down, Elf, before you break something."

Kurt pouted, crossing his arms with a huff.

**On train, 3rd POV**

Jack continued to read the book he held, ignoring the bustling train and the crowded train car.

He'd never gone on a train before, had never lived outside of Jasper, and only ever went out of state once, on a vacation, and that had been on a plane. But the onyx haired teen didn't mind the strange new experience, and paid it no mind.

Though, sleeping in the train had been a strange experience that he couldn't ignore, due to the now constant crick in his neck.

Jack kept himself aware, making sure to pay attention to his new 'sense', just in case danger was around.

The raven haired teen jumped in surprise when his phone began to vibrate, and he pulled it out. Grinning when he saw it was a text from Evan.

_To: Jack Darby_

_From: Evan Daniels_

_'Hey dude! How's the train ride? U shud see every 1, they're so excited!'_

Jack grinned, then replied.

_To: Evan Daniels_

_From: Jack Darby_

_'Train ride's goin' good, neck hurts frm sleeping here, though. Wish I cud see, I can't wait to meet them, didn't talk 2 them when you all were in Jasp'.'_

Hitting send, Jack kept the phone in his hand, waiting for the reply.

Evan and Scott had been texting Jack everyday, making sure everything was fine, that his abilities were under control, and just to chat.

The phone vibrated again.

_To: Jack Darby_

_From: Evan Daniels_

_'Glad 2 hear. Kurt says hi, btw.'_

_To: Evan Daniels_

_From: Jack Darby_

_'Kurt? He's the blue fuzzy guy with the German accent, rite?'_

_To: Jack Darby_

_From: Evan Daniels_

_'I just told Kurt u said that, he says 2 forget saying hi 2 u, LOL!'_

Jack grinned, continuing to text back and forth with Evan.

**Later**

People flooded out of the train doors, some exclaiming with delight as they went to hug friends and family, others going to hail cabs, breifcases in hand.

A lean figure exited last, face hidden in the shadows cast by the hood of his cobalt blue hoodie. He held two small suitcases, one in each hand, though he seemed to not have any trouble with them.

Jack left the station, setting his suitcases down. He paused for a moment, using a hand to grip a small, strange red insignia on his upper sleeve, seeming to gain a bit of confidence.

The raven haired teen hailed a cab, climbing in, he gave the adress he'd been given by Professor Xavier.

Jack stared out the window as buildings flashed past. Bayvile seemed nice enough, definately larger then Jasper, but fairly calm.

He knew he'd like it in Bayvile, most definetly.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I thanked the cab driver, paying him and stepping back, allowing the cab to speed off.

I turned, looking up the short path. Beyond the gate, I could see the mansion that Scott and Evan had once described. It was amazingly large, I'd never seen one, since I'd only ever lived in Jasper. No wonder so many mutants could live together.

I lifted my suitcases and walked up to the gate, which was already open, most likely left so previously to let me enter.

I went up the path, stoping at the large doors. I set down one suitcase, gently knocking on the door.

It almost immediately swung open to reveal a teen around my age, covered in blue fur, feet long and poised like a cat's back paws (reminding me of my transformation when fighting Mystique). A tail whipped around behind him happily.

"Hey zere! I'm Kurt! Let me get zat vor you!" He exclaimed. Before I knew what happened, he grabbed the suitcase it set down in one hand, and dragged me into the manision behind him with his other hand.

I was greeted with the sight of a group of teens (a couple more then before) and a few adults.

**3rd POV**

Jack set the small suitcase he still had down and hesitantly reached up, removing his hood.

"Jack! How are you doing? Oh my god, what happened to your eyes?" Scott asked as he moved forward, looking at the now acid green orbs with concern.

Jack gave a half-hearted smile to his friend as Evan came up too.

"Part of my mutation. They changed the other night, and wouldn't return to normal again. I know, it looks weird, huh?"

"Not at all, dude! Look at Kurt, he's got fur, for god's sake!" Evan replied, grinned as he leaned on my shoulder.

I smiled, nodding before looking back at the group. Professor Xavier then spoke.

"I believe introductions are in order. Jack, these are the X-men." he gestured to the teens, who took over the introductions.

"My name's Jean, I can use telekenisis and telepathy." A female, slightly older then me with red hair said, stepping forward slightly.

Next, another female, about Miko's age with brown hair tied back spoke up.

"I'm Kitty, I can, like, phase through solid objects!" She grinned, waving.

Kurt jumped in front of me, smiling widely.

"I'm Kurt! But zu already know zat! I can teleport!"

I laughed lightly, while Evan and Scott pushed him away.

"You already know us. But Evan's power is making spikes of bone, and I can release rays through my eyes. Reason I have to wear these." Scott supplied, tapping his sunglasses.

I nodded, then looked at the last teen. A girl my age, with hair that was streaked with white.

"Ah'm Rogue, Ah can absorb anyone's powers, memories ahn' life force through touch." A third female introduced, lifting a gloved hand as her gaze became slightly sad.

Then the adult woman, Evan's aunt, spoke.

"I am Ororo, I am able to control the weather."

There was a moment, then she elbowed the man next to her. The man scowled.

"I'm Logan."

I hesitated for a moment as they all watched me, waiting for my introduction.

"I'm Jack Darby, and I don't know exactly what my powers are."

They all looked at me, surprised, then Professor Xavier sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to learn what they are. No one should be left in the dark when it comes to their own abilities. For now, some one can show you to your room and give you a tour of the institute."

"Why don't I show him?" Miss Ororo suddenly said, looking at Professor Xavier. The professor nodded before looking at the other teens.

"Now, I believe you all have a danger room session?"

They all groaned.

It made me smile as they walked off, joking.

"Come Jack, your room is this way. Do you need any help with your bags?"

My eyes snapped to miss Ororo, and I shook my head.

"Uh, no, ma'am. But thank you." I replied, grabbing my other suitcase and following her as she lead me upstairs. She smiled at me over her shoulder as we walked.

"You are very polite, more so than many others your age."

"It comes from working in a fast food place." I replied, wincing at the thought of K.O Burger.

She nodded, laughing slightly at the sight of my evident displeasure at the thought of fast food joints.

"I see. Then why didn't you just quit your job if you didn't like it? Focus more on your school and spend more time with your mother?"

I looked down for a moment.

"We...We had financial troubles. Anything helped, so I didn't mind. And my mom worked a lot, so spending more time with her? A no-go."

I caught her sympathetic look.

"But I didn't mind! I learned to cook really well, and I hold my own." I quickly added.

Her smiled returned, though it was only half hearted.

"This is your room, leave your things here and I'll show you around."

I nodded and went into the room.

I then gaped.

The room was huge! Around three times the size of my room back in Jasper.

Miss Ororo laughed lightly at my expresion. I quickly forced my mouth to close and I set my two small suitcases on the bed.

"This is an amazing room. Thank you." I murmured as I gazed around.

Miss Ororo smiled, patting my shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it. Come, I'll show you around."

**Later, 3rd POV**

Storm entered Professor X's office, nodding in greeting to the others in the room (which consisted of Logan, Beast, the X-men and of course, Professor Xavier).

"Storm, how is Jack adjusting?" Professor Xavier asked as the woman stood behind the loveseat. Storm smiled.

"He seems to be adjusting just fine. He's very kind, and is wise beyond his years. But he seems to have matured rapidly, he acts more like an adult then a sixteen year old boy."

"Hm, yes, I noticed that as well." Professor Xavier replied, folding his hands together. "His mind is tightly sealed as well, he's burried his memories. Were you able to find any clues as to his abilities?"

Storm sighed, shaking her head.

"None."

Professor Xavier looked away for a moment, deep in thought.

"I see. We'll let him rest for today, tomorow we can test his strength and speed. And I expect all students to be there, Jack can meet the rest of the students afterwards."

Everyone nodded, leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Xavier Institute, 3rd POV**

Jack awoke with a yawn, pushing himself up slowly into a sitting position. He looked around for a moment, trying to remember where he was. He then grinned when he remembered.

He was at the institute.

Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, going over to the large window on the back wall.

He unlocked it and pushed it open, breathing in deeply and welcoming the feeling of exhileration (which he now assumed came with the whole 'mutant' package).

To bad there wasn't a tree to climb onto.

Shame.

With a sigh, Jack pulled his head back into the room and shut the window before grabbing new clothes and heading towards the bathroom down the hall.

He locked the bathroom door behind himself and grabbed a towel off a shelf. Turning on the shower, he set his pajama's aside and stepped in, his muscles immediately relaxing under the scawlding hot spray.

He cleaned quickly, deciding that he'd surprise everyone and make breakfast (and he knew he'd have to work fast and make a lot of food too).

Stepping out, he dried and pulled on his clothes, grabbing his old ones and running to his room, depositing them in the laundry basket before going down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Miss Ororo!" Jack murmured, surprised to see the woman already in the kitchen.

She turned slightly and smiled at the onyx haired teen.

"Jack, did you rest well?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. Would you like some help with breakfast?"

Storm blinked with surprise.

"You can cook?"

Jack flushed slightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I worked at a fast food joint, after all."

Storm smiled then nodded.

"If you could grab another pan and take the other side of the stove, I'm sure we could make enough food for everyone."

Jack nodded in reply, quickly finding a pan and taking up the other half of the stove top.

Storm watched the teen from the corner of her eye, shocked to see how he expertly handled the food without even concentrating on it's preperation, and while he continued to cook, his face showed he was deeply in thought.

Everyone else was shocked as well, the x-men and younger students crowding at the entryway into the kitchen, watching Jack and Ororo cook.

"You don't have to stand there, you know." Jack suddenly said, glancing at the group over his shoulder.

"Go ahead and sit down, the food will be ready in a few."

With a kind smile, Jack turned back to the stove.

Everyone looked at eachother, then moved, all of them crowding around two seperate tables (something that had made things much easier at meal times).

Finishing the food he prepared, Jack set the pan in the sink and juggled a few platers to the tables, Ororo soon following. Jack then looked at the woman.

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down, ma'am? I'll grab the juice and milk for everyone." He suggested, going to the fridge without waiting for an answer.

"Goo foo!" Kurt managed through a mouthful of food. Everyone laughed and Jack grinned as he set down the multipule cartons of juice and milk on both tables.

"Kurt, seriously. Swallow." Jack said sternly.

The onyx haired teen looked over at the other table, mostly occupied by the mutants he had yet to meet. Gathering his nerve, Jack went over and sat in an empty seat.

He was given a welcome surprise when the other mitants happily introduced themselves.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I followed Scott, Evan and the others into a large room. I remembered Miss Ororo waving at it vaguely the other day, saying it was the 'danger room', a place to train, I supposed.

I suddenly caught a scent that I immediately related to Professor Xavier, and I looked up to see a small observation room above.

"Jack, I'm glad to see you rested well. Today we would like to test your strength and agility, and give you a proper physical, if you wouldn't mind."

"'Course I don't mind, sounds good to me." I replied as I went over to Beast (I'd met the rather large teacher at breakfast).

Mr. McCoy smiled kindly as he gestured for me to sit on a sturdy metal gurney.

I did so, blantly ignoring the cold metal and watching as everyone joined Professor X and Mister Logan in the observation room.

I patiently did what Mr. McCoy told me to do, feeling almost as though I was at the doctors office.

"Alright Jack, see that machine over there? I need you to press down on the metal plate, as hard as you can. It will measure your strength." Mr. McCoy explained, pointing in the direstion of said machine.

I nodded, hopping off the table and placing my hands on the metal plating. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I wouldn't reach the edge of my control by just using the new strength I'd been given, I'd only ever reached the brink when I fought Mystique.

I pressed down, _hard_, on the cold metal.

It was scarily easy to go past the two-hundred pound mark, and the number kept rising.

But it wasn't enough, the tension was still pent up inside me. I found myself thinking of my father.

How he'd left mom and I behind.

500 pounds.

How he had taken everything we had.

800 pounds.

_EVERYTHING_.

1200 pounds.

He'd promised me he would always be there, said he loved me!

3000 pounds.

_HE LIED!_

"Jack...Jack! That's enough! You can stop!"

I was snapped out of it by Mr. McCoy's slightly paniced voice. I immediately moved my hands away from the metal plating, my mind forced away from my thoughts.

I looked at the metal plate. It was now severely dented. I looked over at Mr. McCoy, then at everyone in the observation room.

Everyone looked shocked and some of the students...scared.

It then hit me.

I'd nearly lost myself in anger, and nearly transformed again, most likely.

I looked between those in the observation room and Mr. McCoy a couple more times...

"I...I'm sorry..."

I then ran out.

**3rd POV**

Everyone in the observation room watched Jack with shock as the raven haired teen ran out of the danger room.

"Kid just lifted over ten times his own weight...!" Logan muttered, breaking the silence.

The sound seemed to break everyone out of their surprise and they all looked at eachother.

"He looked, like, so angry and sad!" Kitty said, face showing concern.

Professor X nodded slowly, pondering this.

"This may mean that Jack's powers are sometimes directly controlled through his emotions, much so like you, Logan." He finally concluded, glancing at the man.

Logan raised a brow in surprise.

"What, you sayin' th' kids got powers like mine?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

Professor X shook his head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. But his control over his abilities seems to be controled mostly by emotions. Though the extent of his abilities is still a mystery, and I highly doubt Jack would allow me to see into his memories to try and understand his powers."

Logan looked away, thinking over the new development. Jack obviously had trouble controlling his powers, Logan himself knew how it felt, and could easily see Jack was strugling with it as well.

"I'll see if I can find him-"

"No."

Everyone looked at Logan in surprise as he cut Scott off. Logan sighed as he pushed away from the wall he leaned on, knowing he might very well regret this.

"I'll see if I can find the kid. It'll be easier for me to jus' sniff 'im out, anyway."

Everyone watched as the man left the observation room, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

**Elsewhere in the Institute, Jack's POV**

I stared sadly at the ground below from my seat on the roof of the Institute.

I'd taken refuge on the roof (easily getting there from the balcony from one of the other rooms). Now I sat, knee's pulled to my chest, arms folded around them and my chin resting on top.

I suddenly caught the scent of someone else on the roof, the scent somehow strangely calming. I didn't look, already knowing it was Logan.

"Gave everyone a shock back there, kid." Logan finally said asfter a few moments of silence.

"I didn't mean to..." I murmured, my reply slightly muffled.

Logan sighed, moving to stand at my side, arms crossed.

"No one blames ya. That machine gets a lotta beatings, so this ain't new."

I simply shrugged, continuing to stare at the ground. Logan gave a slightly frustrated growl.

"Kid, get over it. Look, no one's mad at ya, it ain't your fault! Ya think every mutant has any control at first?"

"No, it's just...They all were _scared_. I saw all the other students in the observation room, they were _scared_." I replied, finally lifting my head to look at him.

"Then that's their problem. Scott an' Evan trust you, an' everyone else trusts them, they'll have to get over it. Now c'mon, stop lookin' like a kicked puppy." He said, grunting as he crouched down next to me.

I scowled, and he smirked.

"Ya heard me, now get up, _Pup_."

My scowl deepend.

"Don't call me that."

He laughed.

"I'll do what I want, _Pup_. Now, c'mon." He replied, offering my a hand, which accepted, and he stood, pulling me up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Institute, Jack's POV**

I sighed as I stared outside longingly.

Why couldn't there be a tree outside my window? I missed the rush of adrenaline I always got when I was outside.

Damn.

Thinking about it made things that much harder.

I turned my attention back to the small box on my bed. I'd found it there when I'd come in earlier, but had yet to open it. I glanced back out the window, giving one last, longing sigh before striding over to the bed and opening the box.

I saw what I remembered to be the outfit newer students used for training (I'd earlier seen Bobby heading to the danger room, giving a brief explination).

I smiled to myself, running a hand over the fabric before lightly taking the note placed on top of it. I then opened it and read the words scrawled delicately on the paper.

**'Jack,**

**I hope you are so far enjoying your stay, here at the Institute. I'm sure you already know what this is, and hope you will be ready for your first training session in the danger room tomorow at ten A.M.**

**Professor Xavier'**

I placed the note in the drawer of the bedside table, then shut the box and placed it on the dresser. I then picked up my cellphone and called mom.

Setting it on speaker, I went and lay down on my belly on my bed, grabbing a pillow and resting on it, holding the phone carefully.

It rang a few times, then mom picked up.

_**"Hello?"**_

"Hey mom, it's me."

_**"Jack! How are you doing?"**_

I grinned, chuckling.

"I'm doing great, settling in and all. It's different from Jasper, that's for sure."

_**"So, anything exciting happen?"**_

"Mom, I'm pretty sure nothing had a chance to happen since we talked yesterday. No, nothing's happend. Just settling in, meeting the other students here at the Institute. So...How is everyone? Raf, Miko, the 'bots?"

Mom laughed lightly, ythe sound making me smile.

_**"All of us are doing fine, though Miko keeps asking why you had to go to the Institute. You only told Arcee, didn't you?"**_

I grimaced guiltily.

"Uh...Yeah. Mom, it was hard enough telling Arcee, imgaine if I tried telling everyone else!"

Mom sighed and I frowned sadly.

_**"Alright. I understand, I'll keep my mouth shut."**_

"Thanks mom."

There was some shuffling from the other end of the line, then mom spoke again.

_**"My break is almost over, I have to go."**_

I hear the guilt in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I'll talk to ya later."

_**"I love you."**_

I smiled to myself.

"Yeah...Love you too."

With that, I shut the cellphone with a click and sighed sadly. I loved the Institute and my new friends, but I missed everyone back home. Arcee especially.

She was my best friend, my partner, my family. Though I admit, many times before I'd thought of 'Cee as maybe a little _more_ than family.

I shook my head before standing and going over to the door, leaving my room and heading towards the front door. I moved as quietly as possible, hoping to sneek out and doze in the fresh night air.

I grinned triumphantly as I saw the front door. I placed my hand on the handle-

"What're you doin', Pup?"

I winced, immediately recognizing Logan's gruff voice (and rather annoying nickname he gave me). I slowly removed my hand from the handle and turned to look at him, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, hi Mr. Logan." I murmured, wincing once again as he crossed his arms and raised a brow at me, expecting an answer to his question.

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking away for a moment.

"I just...I wanted to go outside." I finally said in defeat.

"I'm just going crazy...I can't sit around in my room all night! Even back in Jasper, when my mutant abilities started, I had a tree outside my window that I could sleep in!"

Logan blinked, slightly surprised by my outburst. I flushed with embarassment and looked away.

Logan then sighed, and I was surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the direction of the garage.

"Mr. Logan? Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly as we entered the garage.

He didn't reply, and simply tossed me a helmet (much like the one I wore on Arcee). I blinked in surprise and looked back up from the helmet to see Logan putting on a helmet of his own and going over to an amazing motorcycle.

Logan looked back up at me.

"Are ya comin' or what?"

I grinned widely, quickly putting the helmet on and sprinting over as Logan got on the bike.

As I clambered on behind him, he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"An' don't go tellin' anyone 'bout this. I have a reputation y'know." He said bluntly.

I laughed before setling myself.

Logan took off.

I didn't realize how much I'd missed the exhileration of riding a motorcycle, the rush of the air and the exsesive speed. I exclaimed in joy as Logan made a sharp turn, and I swore I heard Logan actually chuckle.

**Logan's POV**

I chuckled to myself when I heard Jack cry out in excitement as I made a sharp turn.

I don't know why this kid seemed different from the others, maybe it was because he had trouble controling his powers...maybe I was just going crazy. All I knew was I enjoyed seeing the kid enjoying himself.

"Hold on, Pup." I called over the wind. I felt his hold tighten and I turned onto a dirt road.

This kid knew bikes, he knew what to do and didn't mind when we came dangerously close to hitting a tree or large stone.

"Kid, ya riden before?"

Jack's eyes turned to me, and I grinned slightly when I saw them lit with happiness. Damn this kid was growing on me.

"Yeah. Rode all the time, she...it was an amazing bike, but had to leave it with mom back in Jasper." He replied.

I caught the change in words, but ignored it, only nodding before looking back to the dirt road.

"I...Thanks for this. I was going crazy, being stuck inside all day." He suddenly thanked. I glanced at him for a second then gave a grunt in reply.

"...We should start headin' back." I said after a few minutes. I looked over my shoulder at him, and saw him nod.

**3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he got off the motorcycle and removed the helmet. He wished he could've stayed outside longer, but Logan was right, it was almost three in the morning now.

They'd been out riding for nearly six hours? It didn't seem like it to Jack.

When logan turned and saw the dissapointment on the onyx haired teens face, he chuckled gruffly.

"Don' worry, Pup. We can do it again sometime, hell, maybe you can drive. But don' tell anyone, got it?"

Jack smiled eagerly, nodding in reply.

One corner of Logan's lips quirked upward in a small, lopsided grin. He ruffled Jack's hair before entering the house, calling over his shoulder.

"An' get some rest! You're trainin' with the other newbies today."

Logan smirked when he heard Jack groan.

**Later, in the Danger room, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked over when the door to the Danger room opened.

Jack entered, albeit a bit hesitantly. He was dressed the same as the others in the normal clothing for training.

The raven haired teen went to stand with the rest of the newbies and Logan started explaining the objectives of the course. From above, Professor X closely watched Jack, hands folded and pressed bellow his chin.

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Scott asked, voice showing concern.

"No, Scott, not at all. I am merely hoping to see Jack's mutant abilities reveal themselves. I've already told Logan to be prepared to step in if Jack's powers show and become out of control."

Scott nodded, looking down at his newest friend, who listend intently to the objectives. It was strange, but Scott as well as Jean, Storm, Logan and the Professor could see the look in Jack's eyes, the aprihension and tenseness of his muscles.

"A'right, get movin'!" Logan snapped as he nodded up to the observation/control room, signaling to start the simulation and moving out of the way.

Jack followed the others, taking in the simulation as it came to life. Tall buildings lined in rows, the main goal, a small bundle of 'bombs' pearched precariously at the steps of a large bank, dead ahead.

And beyond a group of what Jack learned was called 'the Brotherhood'.

Jack's eyes narrowed and a quiet, feral growl escaped his lips when he saw Mystique.

Jack then realized his teeth had sharpend, becoming deadly fangs, and promptly shut his lips, silencing the growl and effectivly hiding the fangs.

**Jack's POV**

I looked to Bobby, who'd been dubbed leader of the group for the training session. Waiting for my own instructions while the other mutant gave the others their's.

"Jack, think you can help Amara take down Blob?" Bobby asked, nodding in the direction of the largest Brotherhood member.

I nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'll do what I can."

Bobby flashed a quick grin before looking at the others.

"Let's go!"

I followed Amara as she took off toward Blob, preparing to throw fire at him.

The Blob raised his fists ready to pound her into the ground.

She quickly dodged and aimed, trying to melt the ground at Blob's feet, but he moved, grabbing a large dumpster from against a building and aiming at her.

She screamed.

I shot forward and grabbed her, lifting her easily and moving forward, turning so that she wasn't slammed against the wall, but rather me.

I gave a grunt of pain and landed in a crouch, still holding Amara bridel style. She whimpered slightly, still scared after the close encounter. I jumped aside with her as Blob again tried to flaten us, though this time with his fists.

"You okay?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Blob.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for the save."

I set her down, offering her a smile.

"How 'bout this, I'll distract him, then you can work your magic." I said, grinning. She nodded, returning my smile and standing back up.

I turned back to Blob and charged, dodging as his fists slammed down in unison, and punched him with all my strength in the gut. He went flying sideways, colliding with a wall. I winced.

Being with the 'bots so long, I learned being subtle was fairly important.

I moved forward again, continuing to attack Blob, gaining speed as I went. I forced my mind to keep on track, refusing to let my anger break through.

I jumped aside, and Amara sent a ball of flame at Blob's feet, resulting in his shoe's melting to the ground.

I quickly ran backwards to avoid being squashed as Blob fell forward. I landed lightly beside Amara, and grinned at her.

"Yeah!" Amara cheered, returning my smile as we high-fived. I then looked around.

Everyone else was busy, especially Bobby, who faced off with Mystique, his partner trying to get to the 'bombs' (but failing, since the one I'd learned to be 'QuickSilver' was keeping him busy). I looked to Amara, going into 'leader mode', as Miko called it.

"'Mara, go help get the 'bombs'." I quickly ordered.

Amara nodded and ran to help with Quicksilver while I turned and ran to Bobby. I grabbed his arm, gaining his attention.

"Go ahead and help 'Mara and Ray," I looked at Mystique, snarling.

"I'll take care of Mystique."

Bobby hesitated for a moment, but listened to me and went to help the others.

I growled as I glared at Mystique.

"You may not be the real thing, but I still hate you after the last time when we met." I muttered darkly.

"So until I can get my hands on the real Mystique, you'll have to do!"

**3rd POV**

Everyone stopped abruptly when they heard a feral roar. They all looked to Jack in time to see his lips curl to show a dangerous set of fangs. His nails extended, become claws that nearly reached six inches in length.

Jack attacked!

Everyone stared in shock as Jack furiously threw kicks and punches at the hologram of Mystique. The anger in his eyes clearly showed he'd met the woman before, and disliked her greatly.

Jack grabbed the solid hologram's arm and slammed 'Mystique' into one of the buildings. He then turned and slammed her downwards, into the ground.

The raven haired teen's hand slid to the holograms throat and he lifted her into the air, restricting her throat, but not killing her.

_"Enough!"_

The trainee's all yelped as Prof. X's voice rang through their heads.

Jack dropped 'Myqstique' while the Amara dropped the 'bombs' and those who were fighting abruptly stopped.

They all looked up at the observation room in confusion.

_"Jack, go to my office, I need to speak with you. Now."_

There was no room for argument in the Professor's voice, and Jack nodded, quickly walking out of the danger room.

When he was in the hall, Jack stopped, pressing a hand to his forehead and shutting his eyes.

_'What did I do now?' _ He wondered before starting off towards Prof. X's office.

_**Hey Y'all! Just wanted to say thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews! I'm thrilled you all like the story! Alright, I wanted to know if you guys have any idea's for this story (Especialy when it come's to Jack's powers, X-man name, etc.) Anywho, stay funkey like a monkey! (I sooo need to get that copy righted, lol!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Institute, 3rd POV**

Jack sat in Prof. Xavier's office, hands clentching and unclentching in anxiety.

He shouldn't have lost his cool, he shouldn't have attacked with such fierocity, and he shouldn't have taken over comand. But it felt so _natural_ to take lead, his mind now worked quickly and formulated plans of attack and defense.

But that wasn't what hewas supposed to do. He was supposed to learn how to control and properly use his abilities, not to lead groups through missions.

Jack's eyes lightend slightly when he heard the door open behind him.

Professor X, Storm, Mr. McCoy and Logan all came into the room, Logan shuting the door behind them.

Jack looked down at the floor, suddenly finding his shoe's extremely interesting. The Professor wheeled to a stop a few feet in front of the onyx haired teen while the other adults situated themselves behind him.

"Jack."

The teen flinched, but refused to look up.

"Jackson. Look at me."

Jack hesitated for a few moments, then slowly lifted his head and looked shyly up at the Professor.

He didn't look angry, merely stern and even slightly concerned. The Prof. folded his hands in his lap.

"Jack. What happened in the danger room? You sent the others to fetch the 'bombs' and faced Mystique by yourself. You are lucky it was only a simulation, what were you thinking?"

Jack grimaced, looking away once again as he ponderd how to answer.

"...I...I met her before, in Jasper...She was the first one who told me I was a mutant. She wanted me to join the Brotherhood, but I refused...she attacked. In the danger room, when I saw the hologram...I guess I just...lost it."

Jack burried his face in his hands, making a small sound of frustration.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't know that would happen. I'm so, so sorry." His words were easily understood, despite being slightly muffled by his hands.

"It's alright Jack, but why didn't you tell us about your encounter with Mystique?"

"I didn't think it was that important, I mean...I won the fight."

"Wait a second."

Jack looked up in surprise at Logan who leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk.

"Ya fought against Mystique and _won_?"

Jack grimaced.

"Yeah. Though how I won is something I'll never understand." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jack suddenly stood.

"I...I'm going out. I'll be back soon." He murmured before quickly exiting the room.

**Bayvile, Jack's POV**

I stared at the Highschool, inspecting the sturdy brick walls.

So this was the school I was going to now. It was bigger then the one in Jasper, and not a combination of middle and high school.

I lifted my face to look at the sky, it was turning many different shades, ranging from orange, gold and red to a dark, black-blue. But then I caught a strange scent, one that was familiar.

I sniffed the scent, growling and covering my nose with my hand.

One of the Brotherhood members.

I turned on my heel and quickly walked down the sidewalk, turning the corner. I had to get away, I couldn't fight.

Well, I could, but I'd rather not go through that painful change again.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I felt my nails extend slightly, starting to become deadly claws.

It was getting worse, any sign of danger and it seemed like I'd start to change.

I glanced over my shoulder, flicking my tongue against my teeth and confirming I now had fangs.

No wonder my teeth were sore.

I looked ahead, deciding to go strait. But I stopped abruptly when a blurr of blue and silver darted in front of me, blocking my path.

_'Quicksilver.'_ I immediately thought, recognizing the speed from the danger room session earlier.

The slightly younger teen leaned on one hand against the brickwall to my left (I cursed myself for not realizing if I did have to fight, it would be in close quarters).

"Can I help you?" I asked, forcing my voice to be polite. The silver haired teen smirked, looking me up and down.

"So you're the new loser at the Institute? You don't look like much." He stated.

I shrugged.

"I guess it all depends on perspective." I replied as I went to push past him.

"Woahwoahwoah! Who said you could go anywhere?" He asked, pushing me back. I regained my balance quickly, and looked up at him.

I then shifted, plling out one hand and showing the dangerous set of claws.

"You might want to be carefull, I have bark _and_ bite." I replied, flashing my fangs at him. He paled slightly.

"And I'm not afraid to protect myself. Now if you'll excuse me."

I once again pushed past him, this time sucsessful. I glanced over my shoulder as I drew the hood of my hoodie over my head. Quicksilver watched me as I walked off.

I shoved my hand back into my pocket, wincing as my claws returned to normal nails (which hurt like scrap).

Just as I turned the corner, I caught a familiar scent. I lifted my nose to the air, and recognized the scent to belong to Logan.

The roar of a motorcycle came from behind me, and I turned to see Logan pull up and stop next to me.

"Hey Mr. Logan. I'm sorry the Professor sent you to find me, but I promise, I'll head back to the Institute right now."

"The Professor didn't send me, Pup. I came 'cause I wanted too. Now get on." He replied, tossing me a spare helmet.

I caught it, but stared at him in surprise.

"You...You wanted too? Everyone at the Institute said you didn't really care about anyone but yourself...No offense."

Logan gave a grunting laugh.

"Yeah, well. I usually do, outside 'a missions. Now climb on."

**3rd POV**

"WOOHOO! YEAH!"

Logan smirked, glancing at the raven haired teen over his shoulder. Jack was enjoying the rush of adrenaline.

"Yah said you have a bike back in Jasper?" He asked, catching Jack off guard.

"Yeah, I do. She's kinda...tempermental." Jack replied, grinning.

"...Could ask Chuck if yah could have it sent over."

"Chuck?"

"The Prof."

The onyx haired teen shrugged with a sad smile.

"I don't think that'd fly with...my mom."

"Hmph, won't know if yah don't try." Logan pointed out, looking back at the road, light by street lamps.

Jack looked thoughtfull. Logan was right, who knew? Arcee might just come to the Institute.

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Mr. Logan."

"...Jus' call me Logan. Yah deserve to call me that since I'm callin' you 'Pup'."

Jack grinned.

"Sure thing, Logan."

**Later, Jack's POV**

I held my phone to my ear, waiting for Arcee to pick up (I kept her on contacts, even after I left).

_**"Hey partner. What's up?"**_

I grinned at the familiar voice.

"Nothing much, 'Cee, how're things at base?"

_**"Same as always. Miko running into the groundbridge, Ratchet trying to convince optimus that it would be best to throw a wrench at her."**_

I laughed.

"Nice. Hey, Arcee, I have a...a question."

_**"Sure, ask away."**_

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Institute? You'd be in alt form, of course. But everyone knows I have a motorcycle, and I talked with the Prof., he said it was fine if I had mom 'send over my bike'."

There was silence from the other end.

"...'Cee?"

_**"...I...I don't know, Jack. I'll talk with Optimus, if he says it's alright...then I'll come."**_

I smiled widely.

"Really? That's great! Call me when you know for sure, alright?"

Arcee laughed from the other end of the line.

_**"Of course. Talk to you later, partner."**_

"Later."

I shut the phone with a 'click'.

Then I set it down.

Then laughed, pumping a fist into the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

"Arcee, you can't be serious!" Ratchet exclaimed, giving the femme an incredulous look. Arcee crossed her arms and gave the medic a look.

"Ratchet, we have the ground bridge. If the 'cons attack or you guys need help with recon, I'm just one 'bridge away. Jack's my partner, and the Professor that runs the place says it would be fine for him to have his 'motorcycle' there. And to tell the truth, I'd rather be there with him than here."

Optimus pondered what Arcee was asking. To be in Bayvile with Jack. Arcee and Jack were both trustworthy, loyal to the bone to the 'bots. He could trust them both to take the secret of the 'bot existance to their graves.

"Optimus?"

The Prime looked at Arcee, noting the painful hope that flickered in the femme's optics.

"...Very well, but you will need to keep your lifesigns off the radar, and remain in your alternate mode at all times, unless in a highly secure location."

Arcee grinned, but quickly hid it and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be leaving tomorow." She said before looking at Ratchet.

"Well, Docbot, time to get to work! My lifesigns won't hide themselves."

**Two days later, The Institute, 3rd POV, Jack's dream**

_I stumbled through the halls of the institute, grabbing desperately at my head as pain struck through it again and again._

**"Release...Escape...RELEASE ME!"**

_Jack cried in agony as his own voice, but more feral and horrifying, ripped through his mind._

_Bones cracked as his feet shifted, and spikes came from his shoulder blades. His hair elongated slightly, and his nails grew into terrible claws._

_Jack arched back, gripping his head as he let out a terrified scream, revealing a deadly set of fangs._

_"RELEASE! ESCAPE!"_

_Jack thrashed around, clawing at his ears._

_More cracking bones, but wasn't the transformation already done?_

_More agony struck him._

_**"NO!"**_

**Outside of dream, 3rd POV**

Everyone in the institute awoke to horrible screaming. Logan though, was the first to recognize it.

"Jack!"

Doors opened up and down the hall, students and teachers alike rushing towards the newest mutant's room.

Logan was first to burst into the room, and he looked around wildly.

Jack lay in his bed, screaming and thrashing. His nails had grown into six inch claws and he was scratching at his own flesh, staining himself and the sheets a sickening red.

Logan moved forward and grabbed Jack's arms, forcing them down while everyone else crowded into the room. Logan glanced over at the Prof.

"A lil' help here Chuck!"

"The sheilds within his mind are still up, I cannot bring him out of his nightmare." The Professor replied, voice strained with worry.

Logan growled and looked down at Jack. He strugled, taking both of the teen's wrists in one of his hands before using his free one to shake Jack.

"Jack! Pup, c'mon Pup! Wake up! Jack!"

A paticularly hard shake awoke the raven teen, and his fist flew up.

Logan grunted in pain as the fist caught him, hard, in the jaw. Jack panted heavily as he stared up in shock at Logan, then regret filled his eyes. Noticing this, Logan grinned as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

"Nice right hook, Pup."

"L-Logan! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-I-!"

"Kid, relax, it's fine. You okay? Ya woke the whole Institute up with your screamin'."

Jack sat up and looked around, guilt making him flinch as he saw everyone staring at him in worry and fear (for him, not themselves).

"God...Guys, I am just so, so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys, it was just a bad dream. A really..._really_ bad dream."

The Prof. looked at the students.

"Children, why don't you all go back to bed? You have school in a few hours, you all need your rest."

The students all agreed in their own forms before departing, leaving Jack alone with the adult mutants.

Ororo moved to sit on the oppisite side of the teen's bed, mimicing Logan's previous actions and avoiding Jack's legs, and Beast moved forward to examine the teen.

"You look pale, Jack, are you sure you're alright?" Beast asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

Everything was silent for a moment, then Logan gave a sigh and stood.

"Just get some rest, Pup. We don't want ya passing out on your first day of school."

He ruffled the teen's raven hair before leading Ororo and Professor X out of the room, leaving Beast to tend to Jack's self-inflicted wounds.

Jack sighed when the door closed, forcing his claws away and letting Beast begin to clean the claw marks.

"...You have scars everywhere, this has happend before?" Beast finally asked. Jack hesitated before nodding.

"Tonight was a new nightmare, but I've had bad dream's...Every night."

Beast's eyes snapped up to stare at Jack's emotionless face, his shock evident. Knowing the look on the teens face, the large mutant dropped the subject (making a mental note to speak with Professor Xavier).

With a sigh, Beast finished dressing the wounds and he stood, patting Jack's arm.

"Be carefull to not re-open those wounds. Goodnight."

"'Night."

**Bayvile Highschool, 3rd POV**

Kitty and Kurt were the first to jump out of Scott's car.

Jack chuckled as he grabbed his backpack and gripped the side of the car, jumping over and landing quietly on the pavement.

"Hey, are the colored contacts in right?" Jack asked, looking over at Scott. The older male grinned.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just check now and again, we don't want people freaking out about you having eyes that are like an animals. Anyway, think you can find your way to the office to get your schedual?" Scott asked.

Jack looked over, smirking when he saw Scott watching Jean as she leaned against the wall of the school building.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me! Go get her, hot-shot." The raven haired teen replied, laughing when Scott flushed.

Giving a parting wave, the onyx haired teen left in search of the office.

**Later**

Jack sighed as he walked out of the school, searching for a familiar face to share lunch with.

"Hey Jack! Over here!"

The raven teen grinned, waving in return to Evan before begining to walk over to his friends.

Jack gave a small sound of surprise when someone forcefully pushed past him. The teen glanced up, wanting to groan. This was like Vince all over again, he realized, when he saw the smirk as the stanger turned slightly to look at him.

"Oops, sorry newbie."

Jack swallowed the feeling of building anger as he straitend and met the jock's gaze squarely.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, with an ego as big as yours, I'm surprised you didn't knock your friends there over with it." Jack replied cooly, nodding at the other jocks.

Everything fell silent as everyone stared in shock at the raven teen who showed no fear before Duncan.

After a moment, the Jock moved forward, grabbing Jack's collar as he sneered at the teen.

"What did you say?"

Jack calmly lifted a hand and gripped Duncan's forearm.

"I'd suggest you let go. I assure you that you don't want to do this."

"Oh, I think I really do." The jock replied, smirking as he tightend the grip on Jack's collar.

"Let. Go."

Duncan winced in surprise and pain when Jack's grip tightend as well, making his arm ache.

"I'll say it one last time. Let. Go. Now."

Everything was silent as Duncan stared into ebony haired teen's defiant eyes, and slowly, his grip loosend and Jack slipped out of the jock's grip.

A few more shocked moments.

Then Duncan scoffed, shoving past the onyx haired teen.

"Whatever, you're not worth my time anyway."

The jock walked off, and Jack fixed his shirt, acting as though nothing had happend.

He went over to the table where the others sat, setting down his tray. He was about to dig in when he noticed the wide-eyed looks he was recieving from the others.

"What?"

"Dude, no one's _ever_ stood up to Duncan like that! That was awesome!" Evan exclaimed, laughing as he patted Jack on the back.

The ebony haired male shrugged, attacking his food. The others laughed at the enthusiam with which he ate.

"Hard first day?" Jean asked, smiling kindly.

Jack swallowed before answering.

"It's been okay for the most part, I'm just really hungry. I didn't eat much for breakfast today. Anyway, I've got some good news! I forgot to mention it earlier."

"Veally? Vhat?" Kurt asked, eagerly leaning forward.

Jack grinned.

"Prof. X is letting me ship over my motorcycle. It'll be here in the next few days."

"OOO! Can I have ride?" Kitty asked, now just as eager as Kurt.

Jack laughed shrugging.

"We'll see. She's kinda...tempermental."

"She?" Rogue teased, raising a brow.

Jack flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, causing everyone to laugh. Rogue smirked as she leaned forward slightly.

"Bet your mom didn' 'spect the first girl ya brought home ta be a motorcycle."

Jack scoffed.

"You kidding? The day _I_ score a date is the day pigs fly."

"Aw, c'mon Jack! Look at you! You're, like, a total hottie!"

Jack flushed bright red, choking on the food he'd been chewing on and coughing. Scott gave him a couple solid thumps on the back.

Jack gave the older teen a nod of thanks before looking at Kitty.

"Uh, th-thanks...I think?"

**Later, The Institute**

Jack sighed, relieved as he collapsed in one of the chairs at the table, backpack thudding as it hit the ground beside him.

"Jack. How was your first day of school?"

Jack smiled at Ororo before going about getting the colored contacts out.

"Hi, Miss Ororo. It was interesting, but good. How's your day been?"

The woman smiled, turning back to the stove.

"My day has been well. Thank you for asking. I went shopping, so if you're hungry, the pantries are re-stocked."

Jack smiled, finishing with the contacts and looking back up at the weather witch with acid green, slit pupiled eyes.

"I might just do that."

Jack jumped slightly in surprise as a thumping came from outside the kitchen. Evan's head suddenly poked in.

"Jack! There you are. We've got an extra danger room session in ten minutes! Hurry up dude and get changed!"

Evan then left. Jack sighed as he stood, grabbing his backpack.

"Shoot. Guess I'll have to pass up on that snack. See you later, Miss Ororo."

The woman smiled, inclining her head.

"Good luck with the Danger Room session. Don't be reckless."

Jack grinned, calling over his shoulder.

"Will do!"

Jack clambed up the stairs, going into his room and shutting the door behind himself. He tossed his backpack onto the bed, set the colored contact holder on his desk, then went to the closet.

The raven youth pulled out his training clothes, changing into them as he hummed to himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The clothing was original, that was for sure. The black and yellow, and the many 'X' pieces. Not that he minded. He wasn't one to care about fasion, besides, he was here to learn to control his mutant abilities.

Jack, realizing he only had five minutes to get to the Danger Room, left the room at a quick sprint.

He nearly tumbled down the stairs, but caught himself in time. Then I nearly ran into the others, who where crowded infront of the door to the Danger Room.

"Woah, Jack! Where's the fire?" Scott joked as he caught the ebony haired male by the shoulders.

"Sorry! Thought I'd be late."

"Yah a'hmast were." Rogue replied, crossing her arms and grinning.

The door opened and Logan walked out.

"Alright, bubs. Today we're trainin' outside."

Everyone scrambled to follow, except Jack, who followed at a slower pace, bringing up the back of the group with Rogue.

As they continued on, Rogue and Jack quietly chatted.

"So you just touch someone and you can gain their memories?"

Rogue nodded, face grim.

"Yeah. If they're a mutant, than ah can gain their power for a bit. But usually they pass out ahn it's painful for me, it messes with mah head."

Jack patted her on the back, offering a small smile.

"Then I'm guessing it's lucky that you're strong, huh?"

"W...What?"

Jack blinked, brow furrowing as he gave a small, confused smile.

"I mean, it takes a really strong person to have to deal with that sort of thing. It takes someone really brave to go out everyday, even though it might be dangerous."

Rogue blushed slightly, ducking her head.

"Th-thanks. That...that means ah lot."

Jack smiled fully, nodding.

"Anyway, how long have you been here at the Institute?"

Rogue grinned.

"Ah'while now. Don' really keep track. So, have ya had any luck figurin' out what yer powers are?"

Jack grimaced, shaking his head.

"No luck yet. But I'm getting more control over things, like my claws and fangs...and that felt so weird to say."

Jack and Rogue laughed as they went out the back door, standing at the back of the group. Logan held up a ball and began to explain.

"Listen up, bubs! The goal is to get the ball ta your teams side. Mutant powers are allowed, jus' don't kill eachother. Figure out your teams and pick which side you want."

He paused, gesturing to the left, then the right, before continuing.

"Goal for th' team on this side is the back pourch, team on the other side, your goal is th' tree. Touch the ball ta your goal an' you get a point. Now get movin'!"

"Jack! Wanna be on our team?"

The raven teen looked over at Scott, who was waving at him from the right side of the backyard.

Jack nodded, smiling and jogging over. Soon, the tems were decided. On the left side, the team consisted of Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Ray and a few others. While on Jack and Evan's team, there was also Rogue, Amara, Jubilee and the remaining few.

Logan threw the ball onto the feild.

Everything became hectic.

Jack quickly moved to avoid being run over by the others, then watched, waiting for a time to jump in.

Then it came, the ball was in the air, and everyone was just staring at it in surprise for a moment.

Jack sprung, using his strangth to jump high enough to catch the ball. He landed and began running towards the goal.

A sudden scent of sulfer and Jack barely managed to duck as Kurt popped up and tried to take the ball.

The ebony haired male kept running, the others on his team cheering him on.

It was still strange, doing things with so many people, to have so many friends...

But he liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! So, this chap has an amazing idea a fan had...but I can't find their username now! Darnit DX Sorry bout that! But credit for the idea to them, lone-ranger reviewer!**

* * *

**The Institute, 3rd POV**

Jack stared at the stars above, smiling softly.

The raven teen had taken refuge on the roof after Kitty had started baking. He had heard the warnings from the others, and decided it was best to be safe instead of sorry.

So now he was laying there, arms folded behind his head as a pillow, and one leg bent while the other was strait.

"Hey, Pup. What're ya doin' up here?"

Jack shifted, looking over and smiling at Logan.

"Oh, hey. Just avoiding Kitty's cooking." He replied sitting up and smiling as Logan moved over and sat next to him.

"So kid, ya ajustin' to Bayvile yet?"

Jack shrugged.

"It's different, but in a good way. And once I have my bike here, everything will be perfect."

Logan smirked, lightly shoving Jack's shoulder.

"Yah up ta racin' with me when it gets 'ere?"

Jack grinned, raising a brow.

"Just as long as you don't carve out my insides after you lose."

Logan threw his head back, laughing.

"Little full of yourself there, Pup?"

Jack scowled as a hand ruffled his hair.

"Stop calling me that!" He growled, swating away the hand.

Logan just laughed.

**Next day, 3rd POV**

Everyone was crowded around the tables, trying to find their seats to eat breakfast, when Ororo poked her head in.

"Jack, your motorcycle is here."

That was when everything fell silent.

Everyone stared at Ororo, but then Jack grinned, running out of the room. Soon enough, everyone was following him outside.

Jack gave a whoop of delight as he ran over to the blue motorcycle, hands gripping onto the bars.

"Hey 'Cee." He whispered just as the other's came out.

Logan gave a long whistle.

"Geez, kid. That's one nice bike." He commented, moving over to stand next to the raven teen.

"Dude! Sweet ride!" Evan exclaimed, running over excitedly.

Jack grinned, laughing at the shock on everyone else's faces.

"Guys, pick your jaws up off the floor. I think I'll grab my bag now and head to school, give her a test drive, y'know?"

With that, he left, grabbing his bag from his room.

His heart was bursting with joy. Arcee was there! His friend, his partner!

Jack hurried back down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder. He was pulling on his helmet when Logan came up, arms crossed.

"Hey Pup!"

Jack looked over in surprise.

"Huh?"

Logan smirked.

"You owe me a race later."

Jack grinned, nodding.

"Just hope you aren't a sore loser."

"Pretty smug, Pup."

Jack laughed.

"You're one to talk. See ya later, Logan."

The man nodded, and Arcee revved her engine, taking off.

Once they were a safe distance, Jack gave a whoop.

"Aw man! Arcee, it's great to see you! I missed you!"

Arcee laughed.

"Missed you too, partner. Or is it 'Pup' now?"

Jack blushed, scowling.

"Don't even start! Logan Gave me that nickname, and it's annoying!"

Arcee laughed as they turned a corner.

"So who is he?"

"Logan? One of the teachers at the Institute. And a pretty cool guy. He's got a bike, you up to racing with him later?"

Arcee eased back on her shocks.

"Hm, I'll think about it." She said, tone taunting. Jack smirked.

**Later**

Jack and 'Cee pulled up to the Institute.

The raven teen was tired after the long day of school, but he still had training, so he couldn't relax just yet.

"See you around, partner." Jack muttered under his breath, stroking her handle.

Her headlights flashed in silent farewell, making Jack smile.

Jack hurridly ran up to his room, changing into his training clothes and running to the danger room. Everyone was already gathered there, chatting as they waited for Logan.

Jack simply waited alone to the side, leaning on one of the walls. Acidic green eyes flashed about, examining the room. His shoulders remained tense, more out of habit than anything.

He felt his gums ache as his fangs lengthened, his instincts unconsciously preparing for any battle or threat.

The door opened and Logan entered.

"Alright bubs! C'mere."

Everyone moved over, Jack remaining at the back of the group.

"Today we're goin' inta the forest. Tha goal is ta find the flag I hid in there. Powers are allowed, but don't blow up the whole damn forest. Got it?"

Everyone gave their own form of agreement.

"Then get movin'!"

That got the goup to scatter.

**Later**

Jack sniffed the air again, looking for Logan's scent. It was hard, considering the trail was old.

A rustle came from the bushes, making him turn immediately, claws extending along with the spikes that protruded from the back of his shoulders.

"Who's there?" He demanded, eyes scaning the brush.

There was no answer and Jack growled.

"I know you're there! I can smell you! Show yourself!"

No reply...

Then there was a deep, feral growl.

The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood on end, eyes dialating.

Something, no, some_one_, jumped out of the bushes, tackling Jack.

The raven teen struggled fiercely, trying to claw at his attacker but failing.

Jack cried out in pain as he felt something sharp sink into his side, claws that weren't his. He felt blood trickling out, making his shirt stick to his skin.

More blows, a fist repeatedly burying itself into his stomach, making blood fly from Jack's lips.

The teen continued to struggle, trying to get free.

A set of claws dub into his shoulder, another set piercing his forearm.

Warm blood dripped from the new wounds, and the injuries burned with agony.

Finally, a loud, roaring scream of pain bubbled from Jack's lips, piercing the air around the forest and the institute.

**The institute**

Logan, Ororo and the Professor were all speaking outside, waiting for the teens to return.

Then it was heard clear as day.

An agonized scream. From _Jack_.

Logan tensed immediately, looking to the forest.

"Jack!"

Ororo and Logan both took off toward the forest, the man in the lead.

Logan followed Jack's scent, and his blood ran cold when he smelled another scent soon that followed the teens.

Sabretooth.

Logan ran that much faster, blades extending from his knuckles as a growl played from his throat.

It didn't take long to find the small clearing, and what he saw made his heart stop.

Jack pinned beneath Sabretooth, blood pooling beneath him. The teen was unconscious and Sabretooth was removing his claws from the teens arm and shoulder.

Logan gave an enraged yell as he slammed into Sabretooth.

Ororo kneeled beside Jack, ensuring he wasn't in serious trouble before looking up at the fight that had broken out.

Never had she seen Logan act with the intent of killing. Not until now.

A few minutes other, the other students who had been in the forest had come, having heard Jack. They gaped at the fight, then some aided Logan, while others ran over to Jack and Ororo.

The woman looked to Kurt.

"Kurt, get him to the institute!"

The blue furry teen nodded, carefully lifting Jack and teleporting.

Ororo then looked back to the fight. Sabretooth was running, but Logan was setting chase.

"Logan!"

The man halted, turning to glare at Ororo.

"_What_?!"

The woman was taken aback at the pure rage in the male's voice and eyes. But she gathered her bearings and fixed him with a stern look.

"We need to return to the institute. Let him go."

Logan went to protest, but Ororo cut him off.

"Jack needs help, and killing Sabretooth won't help him!"

The man hesitated, then growled but ran back towards the institute, the others on his heels.

**Bayvile hospital**

Everyone looked up when the doctor entered the room. The doctor then looked to Professor X.

"Jackson will be fine. His injuries were bad, but nothing vital was damaged. He'll be in pain for a bit, and I want to keep him here for the night, just to make sure everything's fine. But he should be able to return with you all tomorow."

Ororo gave a sound of relief, pressing a hand over her heart while the Professor smiled slightly, relief on his face.

"Thank you, doctor. May we see him?"

The man smiled, nodding.

"Of course Mr. Xavier, visiting hours are until nine." He replied before walking off to tend to another patient.

Ororo wheeled the Professor into the room, Logan, Jean, Scott and Evan on their heels.

Jack smiled slightly from where he sat in the hospital bed.

"Hey guys."

They all smiled, gathering around the bed. Logan pulled up a chair, sitting next to him.

"You gave us a scare there, Pup."

The teen laughed.

"Well that guy that attacked me scared _me_." He joked dryly.

Logan nodded, growling slightly.

"I promise ya, Pup. He didn't get away without a few bad cuts himself."

Jack gave a one shouldered shrug.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm not really the vengeful type of person." He replied.

Logan nodded, giving a slight grin, patting the raven teens knee.

"I know that, Pup. I know."

Jack scowled playfully.

"I thought I said don't call me that!"

"And I thought I told ya I didn't care." Logan retorted, smirking.

The others exchanged looks, smiling.


End file.
